Complicated
by Namjr
Summary: Emily returns home three years later, with a law degree, and a new attuide.
1. Chapter 1

~@~@ Complicated

I disclaim

~~

May 26, 2005

She was going home, finally. After years away at school she was finally given 'permission' to return. She didn't mean to feel bitter about her exile; after all in several ways it was her own fault. 

Falling in love or at least believing you're in love, she corrected herself, was always a risk, and this last time she had lost big. It had been three years and she was no longer infatuated with Zander Smith, according to her therapist she was merely starved for love, which is a natural occurrence being brought up in the Quartermaine home. Sure they all love her and would seriously kill for her, but they never say those words unless in a life or death situation. 

" Shut Up Emily." The Auburn haired woman told herself. Anyone that knew her would have said that Emily Bowen-Quartermaine hadn't changed a bit, same hair, same brown eyes, same sweet and trusting expression on her face, but they would have been wrong. Three years away from Port Charles had been hectic and yet resting. She didn't have to deal with the insanity of the Q's or the usual town drama, she merely focused on regaining the use of her legs and getting her law degree, and she did a damn fine job of both. She had been walking six months after her accident, and after 2 ½ years of nonstop studying and schooling she had just passed the Arizona State Bar Exam. " Now comes the hard part." 

And hard it was, she sure that her grandfather had an office all set up for her at ELQ, when he supported her law school decision he immediately thought it was so she could be legal counsel for the family company, but she had other plans. Years ago her role model had been Alexis Davis, a tough as nails attorney that was practically unbeatable, and in a couple of days she would join her mentor's law practice, her family was sure to flip. Fortunately for her she didn't care, she had paid her dues to the Quartermaine, gone to the schools they pushed for, even dated guys they liked, and now she was on her own. 

" Ladies and Gentleman we're about to touch down in Port Charles, New York, where the time is 9:45 pm, and the temperature is a cool 75 degrees, please move your chairs an trays into their up right positions." " And thank you for Flying Delta." 

" 9:45, aw damn, they've already eaten dinner, and Grandmothers probably in bed, no use in going over now." Emily smiled to herself that was exactly what she would tell her parents when they found out she didn't arrive tomorrow morning. Her parents would be okay with it, her Grandfather would be furious." But when isn't he." 

She packed up her laptop, and gathered her things, she didn't tell anyone she was coming in tonight, so she would probably need to take a cab to the hotel, she began trying to recall the taxi service number when the Pilot come on the loud speaker again. 

" Ladies and Gentlemen we have reached our destination, once again thank you for flying with us her at Delta." 

Emily stood and waited for the stewardess to empty her row, and moved toward the exit when she caught the woman's signal. As soon as she stepped into the aisle she was knocked forward, looking back she saw what pushed her. Years ago she would have found the gentlemen that knocked over to be the perfect male specimen to crush over, and in truth he was, about 6`4 with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, jet black hair that fell to his shoulders in waves with dark chocolate eyes, and one of the most gorgeous faces that she ever saw, but she wasn't that girl anymore, and he had bumped into her. Righting herself she gave him a small smile and waited for the apology.

In turn her dark stranger merely raised a sarcastic eyebrow. " You moving sometime to today girlie." 

A damning comeback rested on the tip of her tongue, but shrugging off the oaf's rudeness, she merely turned and marched off the plane, ignoring the eyes she felt on her back as she walked. 

He thought for sure she was going to blow, he had been ready to apologize, but she gave him that annoying smirk that reminded of his ex-wife

and he just couldn't handle it. Admittedly he behaved like a jerk, but she just rubbed him the wrong way. Of course looking at her now he was completely regretting his decision, she was beautiful to say the least. Her hair looked like long strands of brown silk, she was tall and graceful, had the face of an absolute angel, and the view was even better from behind. " Blew that one boyo."

He began to sprint through the terminal hoping to catch up to her and make some apologies, when he caught sight of her and froze. She walking talking to a tall blonde man in leather, with a buzz cut, the scene didn't look that intimate but the identity of the man is what stopped his heart. " Jason Morgan." 

" Jason, what are you doing here?" Emily dropped her bag and gave her brother a hug surprised to see him. 

" Your guards let me know your flight number." Jason stepped back and looked at his baby sister, noticing the changes, they were subtle but Emily had certainly changed since the last time he saw her. " You really shouldn't have fired them Em, they're there to keep you safe." 

" I know, but you told me the heat was off, so there's no need to keep the guards." She picked up her bag again and set her jaw when she saw he familiar glint in his blue eyes. " No, before you even start I will not have guards again, I've spent the last three years with someone over my shoulder, and I'm not doing it anymore." " I know how to take care of myself and I'm not about to get dragged into another situation where I have to depend on someone else, so save your speech." 

Jason nodded, aware that at certain times there was no way he could talk Emily into listening to h9im, and the moments she set her jaw was one." Okay, then I take you to a late dinner, and then drop you at the mansion." 

" I'm not staying at the mansion, I rented an apartment, but for right now I have a room reserved at the Port Charles Hotel, under an alias so that Grandfather could cancel my reservations." 

Jason took the bag and began walking toward the exits." Yeah, well we'll talk about the apartment at dinner." When the got outside the driver rushed forward and took the bags. 

"No we won't I have one, you'll deal." Emily walked ahead of Jason and opened the door, motioning for him to enter first. " I'm not a little girl anymore Jason, I know what I'm doing, and I just need you to be my brother not my protector, okay?"

He at down in the car and looked at her, his face a determined mask. " Fine, but…"

" Yeah I know you'll want to check out my apartment and make sure its safe, I can handle that." 

Jason face broke into a small smile, as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. " It good to have you home." 

" It's good to be home." 

He watched the duo speed off into the dark night, but jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned and met the eyes of a tall African American man with a shiny baldhead. " You Taggert?" 

" Yup." Taggert checked out his newest partner and gave a heavy sigh." Sorry they didn't give me your name." 

" That's okay, I'm Jagger Cates." 


	2. Chapter 2

~@~@ Complicated Ch.2

I disclaim

~~

" Well Jagger Cates." Taggert looks past his partner toward the fading headlights. " I see you found Jason's Morgan's only redeeming quality." 

Jagger raised his eyebrow, and asked." Really, what's that?"

" His little sister, Emily Quartermaine."  Taggert shook his head ruefully, his couldn't imagine how someone as intelligent and sweet as Little Quartermaine could mixed up with so many thugs, but the girl was if nothing else loyal. 

Jagger turned his head back just in time to catch the Mercedes turn the corner exiting the airport, and rolled his eyes. Morgan's sister was one thing, but a Quartermaine was quite another load of trouble. The last time he came in contact with a Quartermaine was when Dr. Alan Quartermaine had accused him of stealing drugs from the hospital. He had enough awkwardness being in Port Charles with his Ex-Wife Karen and her family with out annoying the riches family in town. " Tell me is she's so good why does she still deal with him?" 

Taggert took out his keys and started walking toward the parking lot." It's a long story, but if you're going to dealing with Anger boy, you'll need to know, so how bout some coffee and a talk." 

" Lead on." Jagger said as he followed behind his new partner silently wondering why all the pretty women he met had baggage. 

Meanwhile Jason listened to Emily tales of Law school, as they rode to Kelly's. Her stories weren't really that interesting, it sounded like all she did was study and rehab her legs, but it was the tone that keep him listening. Emily's eyes sparkled, and although he could still see sadness hidden away, her voice was one of confidence and determination; the last time she had been like this was when she first returned from the Rehab clinic in Italy. " So you're a lawyer now, that's good you're smart."

" I think you may be a little biased though Jase." 

" But I don't lye." 

Emily watched him closely, one of the first things you learned in Law School is how to read people, and although Jason wasn't like other people she could tell that her brother was holding back. " No, you don't lye, so why don't you tell me what's wrong." 

" Zander and Elizabeth are 'on' again." 

 Emily fought off the cringe that was fighting its way to the surface, her once best friend Elizabeth had some how lost her way. True Blue Elizabeth had spent the last there years in a relationship limbo, with several men, including Jason, Lucky, and her current Zander.  " Really, I'm sorry to hear that."

" Don't be I'm don't care any more." 

 She watched her brother and realized that he was once again being honest, he didn't' care anymore, for a quick second she found herself envying her brother. Tony Jones once said that Jason had no feelings or emotion, but the more accurate description seemed to be that Jason could simply control his, he didn't want to care any more so he didn't. " I know that feeling, but what else is going in Port Charles, Grandmother and the family refuse to tell me anything, and Lucky doesn't pay enough attention to understand things like you would." 

" Nothing much Alexis and Sonny have finally agreed on a custody arrangement for Kristian, Carly finished renovating Jake's, and Michael's talking about girls." 

Emily gave a little grin knowing that in Jason's mind he had just told updated her on everyone, or least everyone important to him." Really, and just what is my adorable god son saying about girls?" 

Jason fought the grin, but lost. " They're fun to kiss." 

" Okay now I'm scared he starting to sound a lot like most of the men I've meet, but what about you?" 

" I think he's right girls are fun to kiss." 

" Thanks for the opinion smarta**, I meant what are you doing, you said you don't care about Liz anymore and I know that's true, but have you been seeing anyone special." She caught a glint in his eyes and hurried to clarify. " And by that I mean someone of the opposite sex that you don't think of as a friend or sister, and not in a graphic 'I'm having sex with them way'."  " You know dating or casual flirting, a warm fuzzy feeling when they walked into the room." 

" I'm not dating anyone, I don't think I know how to flirt, and I thought warm fuzzy feeling was a fever."  Jason didn't mention that there was one person on him mind constantly that he couldn't have, but she didn't give a warm fuzzy feeling, just a burning desire to possess her. " We're here." 

Emily turned from Jason, and looked out the window at Kelly's, for several years this place had been her second home, where her second family meet and lived, and even now that there were no longer three musketeers waiting for her behind the doors, it was still one of few places where she feel safe. " Welcome Home." 

~~

" So I've been told that you grew up here in PC, what do you remember about Jason Morgan?" 

" I remember him being Jason Quartermaine, and on his way to being a doctor."  Jagger said leaving out the part where he stole Quartermaines' girlfriend. 

" Yeah, well A.J. screwed that up, you know the story." Taggert grimaces at Jagger's nod." Plowed his car into a tree, and killed that one, leaving us with Anger boy."  " He doesn't really associate with his old family, except for Emily, his grandmother, His mom, and occasionally with his cousin Ned Ashton. " " But he's closest to Emily, which explains why she thinks it's okay to date her kidnapper." He looks up when hears a spoon drop and looks at his partners confused eyes." I'll give you a file on that later; but right now all you need to know is that Emily is a good kid, but she's been dealt some tough breaks, and the guy that always seems to be around after the fall out is Anger boy, so she protects him as fiercely as he protects her." 

" Isn't it amazing how the bad guys always have good women by their side." 

" Yeah it's a b****." Taggert looks up as his hear the door opens and meets Jason Morgan's cold eyes, and smirks at the anger he see there." And here's the man of the hour."

Jason pauses in the doorway, Taggert harassing him is not something he wants Emily to see her first night back, but all the other options for dinner involved the possibility of running into Quartermaines, Cassadines, and Spencer's, and he didn't want that. " Take a table, I got to make a phone call." 

He stepped aside, and allowed her to enter before making his way toward the payphone, grimacing when he notice Taggert following behind him. 

Emily picked a table in the center and watched the scene with amusement and annoyance, after all theses years Taggert still tried to take down Sonny and Jason. She had study law and knew without a doubt that her brother and his friend were in fact criminals, but after all the things she'd seen throughout her life she also knew that importing and exporting stolen items was a mild offence when you considered the other evils that was really lurking in Port Charles. Then again there again Taggert's job was to uphold the law, and Jason was breaking it. " Geez, Em take a break from Devil's advocate." She turned and to check out the crowd, and her eyes fell on a familiar pair of dark brown eyes. The jerk from the airplane was sitting at the table across from hers smirking at her. 

" I'm sorry." 

Emily turned to face him, with inquiring eyes. " Are you speaking to me?" 

" Yes, I wanted to apologize for my behavior on the plane." Jagger shrugged his shoulders, and gave a sheepish grin. " I was having a ex moment." She stared at him confused and he continued." You know you're just talking to someone and then something happens or they say something that reminds you of an ex, and …" 

" You start doing things you wished you done then." She nodded, she done it several since her break-up with Zander. " I know what you mean, I just never knew it had a name."  

" Well once again, I'd like to apologize, it was my fault and I'm terribly sorry." 

" Apology accepted." Emily gave him a sincere smile, so the jerk wasn't a jerk just a guy with an EX complex." I hope you enjoy your stay in Port Charles." 

" I'm not visiting, I'm moving back, you?" Jagger felt odd asking that question, on one hand he was like Taggert hoping that she was just visiting, but n the other hand for some strange reason he wanted her to stay. " 

" No, I'm back to stay too." 

" Emily." She turned to the sound of her name being called, and saw Jason coming toward her readjusting his leather jacket; he had a strange look in his eye. " Let's get something at the hotel." Emily shrugged her shoulder, before she stood and moved toward the door, before giving her airplane companion and small wave. 

" Jason what's wrong?"  Her brother seemed tense, and she knew that although Taggert annoyed him, he never really bother Jason to this point, which made her think her brother was hiding something. 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

" Okay." She turned away and focused on the scenery, not catching the faraway look of longing and pain in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

~@~@ Complicated Ch.3

I disclaim

~~

_Jason stood with his back against the wall as he checked his voice mail, he knew it was empty anyone that wanted to talk him would call his cell, but he wanted to be alone when his stalker approached him. _

_" Morgan." _

_Jason rolled his eyes at Taggert's tone; it was amazing how confident a man who never got anything on him could sound. " Taggert, can I help you?" _

_" Yeah, you can surrender yourself to me and confess." He shook his head, laughing." What an I saying, you probably don't know what surrender means." _

_" It means give up, but why would I when I've done nothing illegal." _

_" You're going to slip up someday, Morgan, and I'm going to catch you when you do."  Taggert said as he pushed past him and entered the men's room. _

_" I doubt it."  _

_" Hey." _

_Jason turned to the new voice, and froze, she looked beautiful, but there wasn't a time when she didn't." Hey, am I in your way?" _

_" No, I just wanted to say hi, I saw you come in." _

_" I picked up Emily, she's back to stay." He silently berated himself, he knew that Emily wanted it kept private, but whenever she was around he found himself just taking to keep her near him. _

_" That's great, a lot of people have been missing her." " I know that…"_

_"DON'T." Jason pushed himself off the wall, and closed his eyes trying to shut out the pain. " Don't mention his name." _

_" Jason, I…" She dropped her head, unwilling to meet his eyes_

_" I know." Jason began walking past her, but felt her small hand on his arm stop him. " Just let me go." _

_" I can't." She meet his eyes, and knew that what she saw in his eyes, only mirrored what was in hers, desire. " Jason." _

_"Shh." He grabbed her hand and walked past the bathrooms to the storage closet, and pushed her inside. He leaned against the door, just watching the play of emotions on her face, she didn't think she should be here, but she didn't want to go. " What do you want to do?"_

_" I shouldn't be here, with you like this." _

_" Then leave." He stepped away from the door, and sat down on a nearby crate. _

_" I don't want to." She moved to stand in front of him, and took his hand, placing it on her cheek. " I need…" _

_" I know." Closing the small distance between them Jason lowered his head to catch her lips. Once again he was blow away be the sensation, Carly once explained that most kisses had a build up, light caresses that got deeper until both participants were lost, but their kisses never went that way. He was lost whenever he kissed her, and he was sure she felt the same. _

_" Jason." _

_ "Courtney." _

" Jason." Emily looked over at her brother concerned, the car had stopped at her hotel three minutes ago while the bellman unloaded her bags, and he had yet to say a word." Are you okay?" 

" Yeah, Em…."

" Jase, why don't you go home, and get some sleep, you look wiped out, I'll call room service." 

" But I said…" 

 " Jason, I didn't tell you I was coming home, I'd already planned to eat alone, I'm fine." He leaned over and kissed his cheek, noting that while he didn't feel like he had a temperature, he definitely looked unwell. " Go home and rest." 

" Bye Em." 

Emily stepped out the car, and waved to her brother, before the car pulled off. She turned and looked up at the grand hotel in front of her, it wasn't the Quartermaine Mansion but that's probably what she liked most about it.  She walked towards the elevator allowing the weight of the day to slow her walk, when the sound of someone faintly calling her name stops her.

" YO, QUARTERMAINE." 

Emily turned, a welcoming grin already on her face for the person calling to her, the only person she would ever let get away with yelling her name in a public place like that, her best friend, and favorite partner in crime. Lucky Spencer. " Spencer, didn't your mother teach you any manners?" 

" She might of tried, but I don't really pay that much attention." Lucky stopped inches away from her, and actually had to catch his breath, his father once told him, that one day Emily just wouldn't look like Emily anymore, and he finally saw it. His Emily was skin and bones, tall and tomboyish, always ready to back him up and go on an adventure. This Emily looked like a woman too fine to be taken anywhere but a five star hotel. " Damn, I hate it when my Dad's right."   

Em scrunched her eyebrow, and titled her head, a small smile forming on her lips. " Luke was right about something, should I alert the media." 

" Naw, it's probably just a fluke." Pushing the strange thoughts out of his head, he stepped forward with his arm open, catching her as she flew into them. She looked different, but underneath she was still his Emily, he stepped back and gave her an admonishing look. " You didn't tell me you where coming?" 

" I wanted to surprise you." In truth she didn't want him to try to talk her out of it. Jason and Lucky, although sometimes competitors in the on going battle for Elizabeth, had somehow reached a common area in which they could act like friends, that area was protecting her. Even in the fiercest moments of their war, they still managed to agree just in time to double-team her. Emily was sure that if given the choice Lucky and Jason would have rather her stay in Arizona, where she was safe not just from the mob, but from heartbreak. " Did it work?"

He took a minute to study her again, before answering." Yup, I'm surprised." He looked past her and noticed a nervous bell hop hovering by the elevator, sneaking glance toward Emily. He briefly wondered if the kid was nervous because she was a Quartermaine, or because she was gorgeous, and decided it was probably a little of both. " You in for the night?" 

Emily hesitated before answering; there was something different in his voice, if it was anyone else she would have said it was desire, but this was Lucky. Lucky Spencer had always looked at her and saw another little sister, an annoying habit that his brother Nikolas shared, and then passed on to almost every other male in Upstate New York. Remembering that, she turned off her lawyer ear, and shook her head. " Not if you have a better idea." 

It was at this moment that anyone looking would have sworn he was Luke; he stepped back and gave her a grin that was all Spencer as he pointed toward the doors to the hotel. " Darlin', A Spencer always has a better idea." He stuck out his arm and nodded toward the bellmen, before leading his Emily back out into the dark night. So engrossed in their conversation, neither saw the non-descriptive man, watching form a dark sedan across the street. 

He picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial, and waited for his boss to answer the phone." Yes, she has arrived in Port Charles, you orders." 

" Just watch her, I'll be in touch." 


	4. Chapter 4

~@~@ Complicated Ch. 4

I disclaim

Quartermaine Mansion

" This is just ridiculous." Edward Quartermaine bellowed as he stormed into the family room. 

" What is it now Edward." 

Edward glared at his daughter-in law, before answering." Don't you act coy, with me Monica." " I just talked to Vincent Charles of the hospital board, and he told me all about you supporting that criminal." 

" I'm not supporting that criminal, I'm supporting the criminal's donation to create a battered woman shelter." 

" Same difference if you ask me." 

" But that's just it Father, no one asked you." Alan picked up his coffee cup, and glance toward his father." I don't like Corinthos either, but it's a great cause, and he has deep pockets." 

" Rubbish, since when does having money make you respectable." He said picking up his copy of the Wall Street Journal.

" Since you started the trend Grandfather." 

Edward dropped the paper, and glared at his granddaughter. Almost Three years later and he was still paying for the tricks he played with her and Jax, of course the marriage ended when Brenda returned from the dead, but that didn't keep Skye form laying all the blame at his door, and even though he knew he was responsible he refused to admit it." You know a little respect would go along way, young lady." 

" I know that's why I give you as little as possible." 

" Could you two please stop this foolish fighting?" Lila asked from her place at the head of the table, she didn't know how much longer she could stand the constant bickering. It was really a shame that Edward and Skye never seemed to see how similar they really were. " I'd like to have at least one civil breakfast." 

" Then you picked the wrong house, Grandmother." The entire table turned to the door to look at the new arrival, and it was accurate to say that shock was evident on all their faces, as they recognized the youngest of the Quartermaine children, Emily. " May I suggest the brunch at the Port Charles Hotel, it's quite lovely, and I hear that some Quartermaines have actually been barred from the premises, which only goes to increase it's appeal." 

"Emily, it's delightful to see you here." Lila wheeled herself around in order to see her grandchild better. 

" Thank you Grandmother, I'm happy to be seen." Emily replied, as she stopped by her Lila's wheel chair, and hugged the woman gently." You're looking particularly lovely today." 

" And you've gotten a silver tongue, I think Law School, may have been an unwise decision." She patted her granddaughter's cheek noticing the subtle differences form the last time she saw her. Emily had let her hair grow out again, and she seemed more confident then she did, three months ago. She watched silently as others welcomed her home, the hugs were returned enthusiastically, but Emily still seemed somewhat guarded.  

" Nonsense Lila, we need a competent lawyer, and who better then our little Emily."

" Gee Grandfather, don't let her get a swelled head. " Skye muttered as she stepped away form her sisters hug, there were still some days, when she wanted to hate Emily for being the favored grandchild and daughter, but she could never bring herself to do it. The main reason was simply Emily, somehow she had found a way to stay of the game that Edward seemed to play with everyone else, and Skye always had to admire her for it. "Welcome home little sister." 

" Never mind your false pleasantries Skye, we have business to attend to." He turned toward Emily a smile forming on his face." Now, we have same contracts that you should look over…"

" Grandfather, I think it best that ELQ's legal counsel handle that." Emily sat down at the table, waiting patiently for the implication of her statement to sink in. She felt a heated gaze on her, and look up to meet her father's laughing eyes, it was sick the way her family appeared to get overjoyed at the prospect of someone dodging grandfather's games. 

" What's that suppose to mean young lady?"

" I think it's her way of telling you that she's not ELQ'S legal counsel." Any early morning tension was now gone form Skye's face, her perfect little sister Emily, was once again taking herself out of the game, and once again she was proud as hell. " Is that what you mean, Emily?" 

Emily ruefully shook her head, she was sure the need to enjoy a family members pain was genetic. " I'm not going into corporate law, I'm joining Alexis' law firm." The silence in the room was deafening, but she knew it wasn't over, refusing the job, was one thing, but what came next would surely giver her grandfather heart palpitations. " It the perfect job, considering that my new apartment, is only three blocks away." 

~~

" Emily Quartermaine." Jagger read the name aloud and shook his head, he didn't know why he was reading the file, Taggert had told him everything he needed to know, but for some reason he still wanted to know more. " Chick probably doesn't even have a speeding ticket." He dropped the file on his desk and began reading, and several minutes later began to reread the file. 

Emily Quartermaine did in fact have speeding tickets, along with a record for possession of narcotics, running away at the age of eleven, several instance where she was cited for interfering with a police investigation. The most notable transgression however was written in a bold red pen. 

**August 9, 2000 A suspect later identified as Alexander Smith held Ms. Quartermaine hostage at gunpoint. Jason Morgan was detained suspected as a possible accompliance, charges agasint Morgan were later dropped for lack of evidence. **

**August 15,2000, Miss Quartermaine retuned unharmed, but refused to give a statement implicating the suspect. **

**August 23, 2000 Alexander Smith is arrested on charges of murder of a police officer and kidnapping. Kidnapping charges later dropped, as Miss Quartermaine refuses to testify.**

**December 24, 2000 Alexander Smith is cleared of all Charges, and turns states evidence against Joseph Sorel, Statements for Miss Quartermaine as well as Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos were made on Smith's behalf. **

**April 12, 2001 Miss Quartermaine was reported missing form her boarding school in California.**

**August 8, 2001 Miss Quartermaine was paralyzed in a bus accident, then later sent away to a private rehabilitation center. **

Jagger closed the folder and again began shaking his head, Taggert was right; she definitely seemed to have a soft spot for 'bad boys', starting with her big brother, and ending with her kidnapper/boyfriend. " If she wasn't off limits before she sure is now."  The last thing Jagger needed was another girl with issues, and Emily seemed to have issues on top of issues.  " Damn shame, she's hot as hell." 


	5. Chapter 5

~@~@ Complicated Ch. 5

I disclaim

~~

Emily walked through the doorway, feeling nervous and giddy. Today was her first day as a lawyer, she knew that in reality she would probably only be doing research for Alexis, or filing papers at the courthouse, but she was still a lawyer. She looked around the lobby and though how perfectly it fit Alexis, all dark wood, beautiful antiques, and placed in the center was a large oak desk that held a middle age woman with smiling eyes. " Hi I'm..."

" The Best lawyer, I've ever known." Alexis stepped out of her office, and smiled at the younger woman, years ago when Emily told her she wanted to be a lawyer just like her, she had just laughed it off. She couldn't really imagine why a seventeen year old heiress to the Quartermaine fortune, would want to become a criminal lawyer, but she hadn't taken into account that Emily wasn't like other people. She had an inherit goodness in her that couldn't be stamped out by the dysfunctional Q's, add to it her brilliant mind, and you had an excellent lawyer." Jane, this is my new partner Emily Quartermaine."  

" Huh..." Emily opened her mouth to continue, but closed it quickly when she realized that she didn't have anything to say. 

Alexis grinned at the sight, even though Emily wasn't the standard model Quartermaine, it was always nice when you stunned one into silence. Still relishing over her accomplishment, she took Emily's lax hand and lead her into an office that already had Em's name on it. " Don't look so surprised, I told I had a place for you here." 

Regaining her composure Emily looked around the office, it wasn't like the lobby; this room was done in a more modern pale wood, and instead of antiques, there were plants, and photos of skyscrapers. It was modern and yet basis, everything that Emily liked. 

" You can change it if you don't like it." 

" I love it, but I'm confused as to how I'm a partner." Turning to her mentor, she narrowed her eyes, and began processing all the information she received, and edited out the most important." I just pasted the bar two weeks ago, you've never seen my work, and have one of the most prestigious law firms in Upstate New York, so please enlighten me to how I could make partner on my first day?" 

" That's why." At the look of confusion Alexis continued." Because you managed to put me on the defensive with one well worded question, and I have seen your work." Titling her head to the side she managed to look confused and yet informed. " You didn't think I 'd just write you a later of recommendation into law school, and not keep tabs on you, did you?" " I've even watched you in a couple of mock trails, besides this isn't all about you being an excellent lawyer, this is a large practice Em, and I can't do all the work myself, nor can I put my clients with people I don't trust, and I trust you." 

Emily weight the statement quietly in her head, put like that it did make some strange type of sense, but always the Quartermaine she was still suspicious." This isn't because you're dating Ned is it?" 

" Please if my relationship with Ned was the basis of my decision, you'd be running down to the deli to pick up my lunch, not getting your own office." 

" Well if that's the case don't you think that  'Quartermaine & Davis Law Firm' sounds better." 

" No, but don't let that discourage you, because you have to get down to the courthouse, and deliver some papers." Alexis says, as she hand the file to the younger woman. 

" Don't we have people that do this kind of things." 

" Yeah, you." Alexis laughed as her new partner rolled, her eyes. 

~~

Jagger stopped his car in the parking structure across from the station, and groaned as the car rumbled. Growing up having nothing, he still didn't really believe in credit cards or loans, so when he needed a car, he had to scrape all his money together and find something used, but reliable. Unfortunately he was still a guy so when he saw the Black 1964 Ford Thunderbird, he had simply melted, which was why he bought it without taking the time to properly check it out, and was why he was sure he would spend his next four days off repairing it. " It's a classic Jagger." The car sputters as if to defend itself. " A classic piece of crap." 

" Oh but a classic none the less." 

He turned toward the voice, and groaned again, when he put in for the transfer to Port Charles, he was aware that he would run into people that didn't like him, but he didn't know that Scott Baldwin was the D.A. " Good morning, D.A. Baldwin." 

Scott smirked at greeting, they were definitely perks to this job, and having his cheating ex-son-in-law at his mercy was one of them." Please Jagger, call me Scott, after all we were family once." 

Jagger nodded." How is Karen?" 

" She's doing great, she's got the right guy, and a wonderful career." Scott briefly looked around, silently searching for the lightening to strike him, Chris Ramsey was in no way the right guy, but he was better then her ex, and if he keep him away from Karen then he was moving up in Scott's estimation. 

" That's great, I'm happy for her." 

" Yeah, well I don't want to keep you." They both turn as squad car pulls up, and an officer jump out with a struggling perp. " You got a job to do." 

That said Scott walks off barely glancing at the officer, as Jagger follows behind quickly to assist his co-worker.

~~

Why? Why would a successful lawyer like Alexis run all over city filing her own papers, that was Emily's only question as she waited patiently for the elevator at Police headquarters. Making sure to remember that the station wasn't were she was suppose to go, but after thirty minutes of arguing with the people at the courthouse she had decided to skip the bureaucracy, and go straight to the source.  

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." She turned to the source of the yell, a teenager no more then eighteen if he was a day, was being led toward her by a patrolman, and 'the jerk' from the plane, who choose that moment to look up and meet her eyes, smiling slightly.

" Good morning Ms. Quartermaine." Jagger stepped aside and dragged his the struggling kid with him to allow her to enter the elevator first. 

She blinked back in surprise and stepped inside, turning back to frown at him." How did you know my name?" 

" My new partner Taggert, mentioned you." 

" Taggert." That meant that 'the jerk' not only knew she was related to Jason and the Q's, but he probably looked up her record, which was damning to say the least, all of her mistakes written down in chronological order. " And you would be?" 

"Jagger Cates." He stuck out his hand to shake hers, but remember that he hand cuffed himself to the kid." Sorry."

" Hey, could you mack on her some other time."  The kid yanked on his arm drawing Jagger's attention back to him." I'm trying to tell you that I'm innocent, but Barney Fife over here won't listen." He jerked his head in the direction of the patrolman, who looked merely rolled his eyes.

" Try another one Carlos, we caught you red handed at the scene of the crime." 

" Of course you did moron, I live there." 

" Yeah and coincidences like that just don't happen." The patrolman shook his head." Tell it to your public defender." 

Emily watched the scene in silence, the kid, who she guessed was Carlos, looked panicked and scared, sure he was yelling and calling people names, but she could tell that it was a front. He was a good-looking kid, with curly black hair, and an earring in his left ear, and she could see the truth in his eyes. Whatever they got him for, he didn't do, but if he depended on a public defender he was definitely going to jail. The only time Dara Jensen ever won a case was when she went against a public defender. She took a deep breath and tried to talk herself out it, but couldn't, Alexis would be furious, but her conscience wouldn't let it go. Catching Carlos eye, she gave him a small smile.  " Excuse me Carlos, do you have a dollar?" 

The three men looked at her with their mouths' agape, Jagger began moving his hand toward his pocket, when she stopped him." Not from you, from Carlos?"

The kid shook his head, before maneuvering his hand to his front pocket, and retrieving a crumpled dollar bill, and extending it to the strange woman." Here."

" Thanks." Emily pocketed the money then turned to Jagger a gleam of purpose now clearly shining in her brown eyes." Now what charges are you holding my client on?" 

Carlos' smile was slow, but blinding, while Jagger and the patrolman's mouth once again dropped in shock, Jagger was the first to recover. " You're a lawyer?" 

Emily ignored, the accusation in his voice, and gave a smug smile." Not just any lawyer, his lawyer." 

Jagger let his head fall back against the wall, Jason Morgan's sister, a Quartermaine, bad boy loyalist, and now a lawyer. He turned to the patrolman, and shared an annoyed look. " You know if it wasn't for bad luck, I'd have no luck at all." 


	6. Chapter 6

~@~@ Complicated Ch. 6

I disclaim

~~

 It was frightening, two hours later and she could still hear Alexis' lecturing in her head. Even Grandfather's lecture didn't stay that long, but in all honesty she deserved it, after all she took on a new client only three hours into her partnership. 

Two hours ago 

_Emily hesitated just outside Alexis' office door, she stepped back prepared to walk away, when Jane's voiced stopped her. " Might as well get it over with my dear, delaying it will only upset her more." _

_" You're right." She didn't understand why she was so nervous, she'd done something pretty stupid things before and never feared the reaction, hell she once killed a snake, so why was she so scared now. She knocked on the door softly and quickly half hoping that Alexis wouldn't hear, but the women had the hearing of bat. _

_" Come in." _

_Emily stepped in the room, and released an anxious breath, Alexis wasn't alone. There was a small boy laughing happily on her desk jet-black hair, brown eyes, and dimples.  " I take it, this handsome guy is Kristian." _

_Alexis nodded happily, picking up her son, and bringing him around to Emily, who held out her hands. " Kristian this is your long lost Godmother Emily." _

_Taking the small boy, Emily hugged him to her, and gave her friend a small smile." I want to thank you again for making me his godmother, even though I couldn't be here for the ceremony."_

_" Well it was nothing, besides you were the only one we could agree on." She shook her head, and retook her seat behind her desk." I cringe when I think of how he reacted when I suggested Stefan." _

_" Yeah, well I'm still honored." Em tightened her hold around the child and took a deep breath." Speaking of new clients." _

_Alexis looked up, and narrowed her eyes. " We weren't speaking of new clients." She moved in front of the desk, and leaned against it, arms crossed her midsection. " Why would we'd be talking about new clients, we have too many right now." _

_" Well, I was at the police station, delving those papers, because you wouldn't believe the back up at the courthouse." " I mean the secretary looked at me like I was insane, when I asked if the papers could be filed sometime this decade." " So I went to the police station, you know going over her head, any way…"_

_" Could you speed this up." _

_" Well, I was in the elevator with this kid, who gotten arrested." " I'm talking real railroad job, here Alexis they picked him up because he had a prior." _

_"JANE." Alexis used off the desk, and took back her son." Jane, can you take Kristian for a little bit." Jane walked in briskly and took the little boy, stopping briefly to give Emily a small wink. " Are you telling me you just offered your services to this kid, in the elevator?"_

_" NO, he retained in an elevator." _

_" Really how much?" _

_" Dollar." She said weakly, she dropped her head, and began looking at her feet, she could feel the disappointment radiating off Alexis. _

_" Emily, look at me." Alexis meet her friends' eyes, and shook her head; it was almost scary how much Emily was starting to resemble her in her actions."  The first time, I met Sonny Corinthos, I did the same thing." " I saw him being harassed by Taggert, and I asked for a dollar." _

_" I know that's where the idea came from." She gave a small smile, but quickly lost it, when she heard a sharp intake of breath. " I know I was impetuous, and rash, but Alexis he's innocent, but because of two strikes, they're not even looking for real criminal." _

_" Emily, I'm only going to suggest that you watch that impetuous streak, it has a tendency to lead you away from the path you want to take, and that's good advice coming from a former mob mouth piece."_

" Penny for your thoughts." 

The words were whispered in her ear, and caused a slight shiver to go up her spine. Shaking off her thoughts of Alexis, Emily turned to stare at her friend. " Nikolas, you're worth several billion dollars, I expect more then a penny." 

" Of course you do you're a Quartermaine, always trying to up the price." 

Emily and Nikolas' eye connected right before they rolled them, and looked at their third and final dinner companion." Shut up Spencer." 

Lucky put up his hands, in mock surrender. " Whoa, what's up with the double team? "

" There's no double teaming tonight, gentleman." Emily stepped off the stool, and looked at her companions." I see enough of that at the mansion." 

" Then may I suggest a quiet dinner, with two old friends." Nikolas said as he extended his arm. 

" Sounds lovely." Emily took his arm, and glared at Lucky." Come on Spencer." 

Lucky watched them walk away, following slowly behind to observe the two. The days when he hated Nikolas were over, but he was still a little sensitive about Nikolas relationship with some of the women in his life, and Emily was at the top of the list. Nikolas was a good guy, but he never really grasped how much Em was in love with him all those years ago, and fresh off a break up with Gia, he was definitely on the rebound, he was definitely not going to rebound with Emily. " Hey Cassadine, stop trying to steal my date." 

 Nikolas stopped and spoke over his shoulder. " Spencer, I believe the ladies on my arm." 

" You know right about now, you two resemble Luke and Stefan, and I'm not sure I want to date either one of them." Both men turned and glared at her, but she merely shrugged it off and continued onto to their table. " Don't pout." 

" Wow, Little Emily grew up." Nikolas chuckled, before following, leaving his brother alone. 

" Yeah, she has." 

~~

" Court." A.J. walked into their apartment, not at all surprised to fin his wife missing.  It seemed that he and Courtney were always missing each other; he was starting to think that it was deliberate. Thinking back he realizes that he hadn't really seen her since last week, he picks up the phone about to dial Kelley's, when the door opens revealing the object of his thoughts. " Court." 

" A.J. what are you doing here?" 

" I live here." 

" I meant it's the middle of the day, I thought you'd have a meeting or something." 'Like every other time, I've needed you' 

" I played sick."  He watched her put her sweater away, going the long way around the room to the closet, these days she went to great lengths to avoid touching him. " I thought maybe we could go out to dinner, make a night of it." 

Courtney turned away and moved toward the window, he didn't seem to get it; a dinner wouldn't fix the problem. She felt alone, like a piece of her was missing, and the only time she didn't feel that way was when she was with Jason. " I don't really feel like going out, maybe another time."

He dropped his head, and ran his hand through. " Yeah another time, I should probably get back to work."  He opened the door, and looked back at her, wondering what went wrong." I love you." 

" Yeah, bye." 

~~

James watched her laugh at something the blond guy said, he had identify her companions as Nikolas Cassadine, and Lucky Spencer, and even thought he hadn't been in town long he knew that both men were powerful in their own right. Keeping out of sight, but still able to see his mark, he ducks behind a pillar, and pulls out his cell phone, dialing the familiar number. "She's eating dinner with Cassadine and Spencer at The Outback." 

" Excellent, I have someone else watching her right now, I want you to search her room." " From now on I want to know where she's' going before she gets there. " " Don't fail me." Hanging up the phone the dark figure opened their desk and pulled out an old photograph. " Soon." 


	7. Chapter 7

~@~@ Complicated Ch. 7

I disclaim

~~~

" Do you think it's okay to leave them alone?" Emily's asked as they walked out of the restaurant.  

Lucky paused and glanced back thoughtfully toward the door." I'm not really sure." Had someone asked two maybe three years ago he would have said that safest place for Gia or Nikolas was with the other, but that was before Helena and Starvos had found a way to undermine the relationship,  and since then his brother and friend, where actually sabotaging the relationship on their own. " All I know is that they love each other," he turned and meet her eyes, old pain clearly shining through." But you and I both know how often that works." 

" Come on Luckster." Emily took his hand and led him down to the docks." Let's not spend our time together whining, about past loves." They arrived at a bench over looking the Port Charles River, and sat down." Now tell me what you've been up to?" 

" Well I'm guessing Jason told you about Liz and Zander." She grasped his hand in hers and gave a supportive squeeze, and it was so Emily that he had to laugh." Don't worry I'm…

" Over it." Emily nodded, and answered the question in his eyes." Jason said the same thing, and amazingly enough you both seem so sure of it that I'm inclined to agree with you." 

"Yeah, Jason and I have been playing this game for a while now, and we've discovered that what we want and what Liz's want are two different things," Lucky catches her eye and gives a slow smile. " Besides I've recently become aware of how many intriguing women are here in Port Charles." 

There it was again, the subtle but distinct baritone in his voice, add to it the twinkling blues eyes, and slow but sexy smile, and she would been positively identified him as flirter. The one thing that stopped her from doing so was that this was Lucky, and she was sure it was a fluke." And of course, the line to get to one of the most eligible bachelors in Port Charles, starts several miles out of town." 

" Yeah but, you never have to wait in line." 'There it's out, and know she knows what I'm thinking' Lucky slid his arm around the bench to rest on her shoulders.

" I should think not, your best friend better have special privileges." Emily got up and looked at her watch, it was late, but she didn't want to go back to the hotel yet. " Hey do you want to see my new place?" She asked as she held out her hand to him. 

" Sure." He took her hand biting back disappointment, either Emily didn't understand or she was avoiding it, because she wasn't interested, either way it sucked. " I've always wondered what kind of place a Quartermaine Heiress would live."  

" Well the same kind of place as a Spencer Heir. Except well…better." 

" Smart@ss." 

~~

Jagger dropped the box with a grunt, before sliding down the wall to the floor. It was strange he didn't remember having this much stuff, he remembered briefly owning a lot when he was married to Karen but she took all of it when they divorced. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out how many more boxes he had to move, before he'd be done, while cursing his stupidity for turning down Taggert when he offered help. " Moron." 

He closed his eyes, trying to relax before he had to start moving stuff again, he was defiantly having a bad day, and lifting heavy boxes wasn't the best way to get over it. Mac Scorpio had reamed him out over the Gomez case, even though it wasn't he fault. He hadn't even collared the kid; he only offered some help to a fellow officer. How was he to know that Emily Quartermaine would take the kid's case or that she was that good? 

Flashback 

_The doors opened to their floor, but no one moved, Jagger was too stunned to say anything, but of course Quartermaine had a comment._

_" I believe this our floor gentleman." _

_He hadn't noticed before but she looked like a lawyer, the dark blue gave her that serious look, and her hair was tied back in a tight French braid, which he guessed was done to pull your attention away form her eyes, which managed to make her look completely innocent." Please lawyers first." _

_She rolled her eyes but walked out stopping briefly to turn back and give the an encouraging nod, before she pushed open the double doors, and walked into the room filled with cops that seemed to freeze at her entrance. _

_" Well, well well Emily Quartermaine to what do I own this honor?" _

_Jagger uncuffed himself from the perp, who was now being booked by patrolman Harris, and watched the Police Commissioner talk to his newest headache, as if they were old friends, and they probably were knowing his luck.  _

_" Hello Commissioner Scorpio, how are you?" _

_" I'm fine, and it's good to see you walking again, but I can't imagine why'd you be here."_

_Emily opened her briefcase, and removed a thin file folder, handing it to him. " I'm here filing some papers for a case that Alexis and I have."_

_" Alexis and… you." Mac looked her up and down before shaking his head." Am I looking at Emily Quartermaine attorney at law?" _

_" Yes you are, in fact I'm here with one of my first clients." She nodded in Jagger's direction toward the annoyed teenager that was glaring angrily at one of his officers._

_" Uh…huh, and what has your client done?"_

_" Allegedly done, and I was just asking officer Cates that myself?" All eyes turned toward him waiting patiently._

_" It's Detective Cates, and I was just assisting officer Harris, I'm not really involved." 'There I'm out of it' thought as he gave Mac and Emily a nod, began walking away only to be stopped by her voice._

_" I'm sorry to say that you are." An interesting and almost evil glint entered her eye, as she continued."  If you're his superior officer, which you just admitted to being, and have had any contact with my client, which you have, then you're part of the investigation." _

_" She's right, Dec. Cates, I suggest you familiarize yourself with this case, you're now the lead detective." Mac gave Emily a belligerent smile, before he before he leaned into the younger man direction lowering his voice. " You better hope this collar was clean and above board, because I hate to lose to Alexis Davis, and that includes her co-workers." _

_" Yes Sir." Jagger turned and meets the anxious face of officer Harris. " The charges?"_

_" Armed robbery, fifth in a month." " Suspect was milling around the area of the attack." _

_" OF COURSE I WAS, IT WAS MY APARTMENT BUILIDNG." _

_" Carlos, please."  Emily's placed a supportive hand on her clients shoulder, but the tone of her voice indicated that she was demanding his silence. _

_" Any way, I arrived on the scene, and recognized Carlos, and brought him in." _

_" Excuse, did you just say that you recognized my client and brought him in." At the Officer's nod, she turned back to Jagger, with a smile that could only be called triumphant." So, you didn't talk to any witnesses or get a description, you just arrested my client?" _

_Jagger held back the groan, Officer idiot just admitted to arresting her client with no probable cause, which meant her client was going home." Officer release the suspect." _

_"Thank you Detective Cates, we appreciation you correcting this oversight so quickly." _

_He gave a grim nodded, but stepped in front of her blocking her path." You won this one, but now I'm investigating this case, and I will catch the guy, fancy lawyer or no." _

_" Of course you will." She said as she gave him a smile, before flaunting out the room, her smiling client behind her. _

_" DECETIVE CATES IN MY OFFFICE, NOW." _

Jagger shakes himself out of his thoughts, and focused on his new home. The apartment was a little more expensive then he wanted to spend, but everything within his price range was dangerously close to people he didn't want o run into on a daily basis, like his ex-wife and her entire family. Although if he was truthful he had to admit, that it was an impressive bachelor pad, lofts were in style or at least that's what Gina told him. 

" Back to work Cates." 

Pushing off the wall he moved toward the stairs, and the pile of boxes still sitting in his car. 

~~

Lucky looked up at the building Emily lead him to, it was located in the heart of Downtown Port Charles, and looked dingy as hell. " A warehouse?" " Did Jason and the Q's okay this?"

" First off it's a remodeled warehouse, two I don't need permission, I'm an adult." Emily walks up to the door, and punches in her code, when the door opens she smiles at her friend." See well secured." 

Lucky nodded and followed her inside the lobby.  The place was designed to undermined opinions the outside suggested that it was at best an abandoned warehouse, while the lobby said that it was a three star hotel. " Okay so it had security, but I bet you your overpaying on the rent thought." 

" I wouldn't know I bought my loft."  Emily recognized the shock and concern that flashed on Lucky's face, and she too had felt a little unsure when the agent suggested she buy it, but it was a sound investment, and more importantly it was hers. She never had to run to Jason or the Q's again, because she was now a homeowner. " Before you ask I looked into it myself, and checked everything, I'm saving money by buying it outright." 

" Em, I just worried about you." Lucky held open the door of the elevator and waited while she went ahead of him." Isn't one of the rights, as a friend." 

" Yeah, I guess." 

" HOLD THE ELAVETOR." 

Emily obeyed the voice, and pushed the hold button, when the voice rounded the corner of the lobby she saw that it was 'the jerk'." Well hello Detective Cates, we really should stop meeting like this." 

Jagger nearly dropped the boxes he was holding when he heard the familiar voice; he stared at the woman in amazement, she managed to look better each and every time he saw her. " Miss Quartermaine, may I ask what you're doing here?"  

" No, you can't. " Lucky spoke up form his place against the wall, curious, and a little annoyed at the familiarity between Em and the stranger.

Jagger torn his self-away from looking at Emily and focused on the elevators other occupant, the guy had to be a boyfriend, there was no other way to explain the possessive tone in his voice, or step he took towards her. 

" Lucky, chill." She nudged him in the side, and looked back at Jagger.  " In answer to your question, I live here 302, and you?" 

" 303." 

She turned to Lucky and gave him a hopeful smile, as she pushed the button for the third floor." See Lucky, I'll have one of Port Charles finest living right across the hall, don't you feel better now." 

" Not even slightly." 'Especially this guy', he thought to himself, Dec. Cates wasn't staring at Emily as open as before, but he was still sneaking glances at her. Lucky shook his head, mentally making plans to call Jason, in his mind there was nothing safe about this guy living that close to Emily. 


	8. Chapter 8

~@~@ Complicated Ch. 8

I disclaim

~~~

" Benny's been checking every possible lead, and he still got nothing." 

Sonny listened to Jason only partially as he stared out at the river. Someone was muscling in on his territory, shipments were being delayed, dealers were getting more brazen, and no one seemed to know anything. That was just the tip of the iceberg on a very bad month. Carly was in her ' Sonny doesn't love me' moods, where she was constantly questioning him and his actions, Alexis finally agreed to let him keep Kristian for the full weekend, but only if he could guarantee that Carly wasn't acting up which no one could ever do, and Mike wanted him to find out what was wrong with Courtney. 

"Sonny, you listening?" 

" Yeah, I'll call Luke, and have him look into it." Sonny turned and gazed at his friend intently, Jason had no influence with Alexis or Mike, and Carly was too far gone, to listen to him, but Courtney at least tolerated him, glad to be rid of at least one problem he grinned at the younger man. " Jase, I need a favor?"

" Sure, what's up?"

" I need you to find but what's wrong with Courtney, Mike says she getting distant, she hasn't call her mom in weeks." Jason tenses when he hears her name, but put on his mask, and prays for calm indifference." Could you stop by Kelley's and talk to her, see if she'll open up to you." 

" Sonny I…"

"Well Well Well, if isn't Angerboy and Sonny Capone." Taggert stepped out of the shadows, and walked down the steps, until he was only a few feet from both of his enemies." Dec. Cates, I want you to meet heads of the Corinthos/Morgan Mafia…. oops I mean coffee warehouse." 

Jason's eyes narrow as he sees the man Taggert is introducing, the same guy that he saw talking to Emily at the Kelly's the night she arrived. He hadn't paid enough attention that night to find out who the man was, but now that he had a name and a profession, he was certainly going to run a check on him. 

" No need." Sonny took a step in Jagger's direction as he nodded his head. " Jagger and I are old friends, and I believe he and Jason when to school together."  

" Oh that's nice, so they'll have something to talk about while you and I have a conversation." 

" Sure, why not, I'm in a giving mood." Turning he catches Jason eye, and motions for a moment alone with Taggert, before stepping away toward some piled up crates. 

Jagger glanced toward Jason, and almost shivered. This guy was nothing like the Jason he had known years ago, that Jason would have attempted polite conversation, this one merely stared at him with annoyance or was it anger, he couldn't really tell. " You knew him?" Amazed that the he spoke, he raised an eyebrow at the question. " Quartermaine, you knew Jason Quartermaine?" 

" We went to high school together, we weren't really friends or anything, in fact we kind of hated each other."

" You're Jagger." The last name sounded familiar, and now he remembered not the memory, but what Robin had told him. " Jagger Cates, the guy that married Jason's ex-girlfriend." 

" Yeah Karen."

" But you're not with her anymore?" 

" No we're divorced." 

Jason nodded disturbed by the news." Stay away from my sister." 

" Excuse me." 

" You heard me, I saw you talking to her, and I don't want to see it again." 

All confusion over what Morgan was thinking was cleared up quickly, because the blonde looked like he wanted Jagger's head. " I don't take order from you, or anyone on who I talk to." 

" I'm only telling you once, to stay away from my sister." 

" I don't care…" Jagger's rebuttal is cut off by the faint call of his name; he turned his head and could hear it clearly.

" CATES." " We're moving, come on." Taggert said as he moved quickly up the stair, not even checking to see if his partner was behind him. 

" Jason, you okay?" Jason stared after Jagger, it was strange he already hated Cates, and somewhere deep inside him, he knew that part of it was because of Jason Quartermaine.

" Yeah, I'm going to go take care of that stuff." 

" See ya." 

~~~

Emily sat in the courtyard outside Kelley's sipping her coffee and reminiscing, if concentrated she could almost hear her friends laughter. 

" Emily?" 

She felt her self tense at the sound of the voice, but called on her breathing exercises to keep her calm, after all as one time Elizabeth Webber had been her best friend, and though she wasn't now, she saw no reason to show a weakness." Hello Elizabeth." 

The chill in her voice was hard to miss, and Liz admittedly begrudgingly that it was justified. " I heard a rumor you were back in town." 

" Well tell Amy, I said Hi." Picking up her paper she began absently skimming the headlines, trying to block out the woman standing in front of her.

" Em can we talk?" 

Bending the paper slightly she caught the older women's eyes, reading them quickly, her ex friend felt guilt and remorse, but that wasn't really her problem. " We already are, this back and forth question answer thing is called small talk." 

" Wow, you've changed, the Em I know wouldn't be this cold." It wasn't just her business clothes, which looked like nothing Emily ever owned it was an overall persona. Liz sat down across from her, pleading with her eyes for some recognition. 

" The Em you know hadn't been exiled to the far reaches of earth cut off from family, and abandoned by friends or one friend specifically. "

" About Zan…." 

" What the hell are you doing here?" Both women turned toward the door to Kelley's and visibly paled, Carly stood poised in the doorway seemingly ready to attack. 

Emily dropped her paper and began searching her memory for any outstanding conflicts with her ex-sister-in-law, she and Carly were never friends, and at certain times of the year had a nice little truce going, but it was always hard to figure out when the truce was in effect, and when you were a moving target. Fortunately, she remembered that the last time they spoke they were allies, which meant the fury in the blondes' eyes was meant for Ms. Webber. " You should answer, the silence will only annoy her." 

" Carly, not that it's your business, but Emily and I are talking." 

Emily raised her eyebrows, she didn't really remember claiming to be an active participant in the conversation, and certainly didn't ant to draw Carly's fire. 

"Strange it looks like Em's reading the paper." Carly moved from inside the doorway, and glared at her most hated enemy. " I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you around here again." 

" Well Luke… you know him, he's the owner, he tells me I'm welcome anytime." Liz said as she took a step away from the table and thus closer to Carly.

" Please Luke's unbalanced, and only half owner, the other half owner, my mother doesn't want your bony two-faced ass back in here." 

Emily watched in silence, the women were beginning to circle each other liked caged lions, and although it would be fun to watch she knows that being involved in a public fist fight her second day on the job would make her look bad." Ladies, and I use the term loosely, can we stop the bickering and just call a stalemate." 

" You're right Em, I have gallery opening to prepare for." Turning away form from Carly's hateful glare, she meets her friends eyes." Can I call you?" 

" Yeah my number is 555- yada yada blah blah." Liz gave a sigh of disappointment before walking off.

" Nice work Quartermaine, I didn't think you had it in you." It was time like this that Carly had to admit that she actually respected and even liked the youngest Quartermaine. She had been dealt some hard blows, but unlike her oldest siblings didn't drown her self in her past addiction, and instead fought back and let her past problems help strengthen her. " Of course you kicked her to the curb about five years too late, but it's nice that you could catch up with the rest of the class." 

" Hello Carly, how are you?" 

" I'm good, I hear you're practicing law, isn't that an oxymoron considering you're a Quartermaine."

" No you're thinking of if I was a Spencer, see the Quartermaines have no aversion to the law, we just like to improvise and make them our own." 

" Riiight, well since you're no longer a Webber worshipper I guess you're an appropriate role model for your godson, so I guess if you stopped by the penthouse you could have some time with him." " As long as you remember the rules." 

" Of course, see ya tomorrow?" 

" Yeah." Carly walked out of the courtyard, stopping briefly to granting the woman a small smile." Welcome Home Emily." 

" Thanks Carly." 

~~~

" Hey Cowboy." 

" Dad." Lucky sat down at the bar, and wondered how to start the conversation, he needed advice about Emily, and there was no one else better schooled in the Lucky/Emily history then Luke Spencer. " I was wondering…" 

" I saw Little Darlin'." Luke grinned at the sight of his son speechless. " Didn't I tell you?"

" Tell me what?"

" Tell you that one day Emily Bowen Quartermaine, would leave the men of this town breathless, and it looks like her first victim was you." There was a certain pride to be right, and an even bigger one to call your son's soul mate and he did. The day he met Emily Bowen he had taken Laura aside and told her that one-day the girl was going to be his daughter-in-law. Even when Lucky was with Elizabeth, he had held out hope for Emily, she was stronger, and had proven early on that she could handle life as a Spencer. " Was it the business suit, cause I got to tell you it gave me heart palpitations."

" Could you not check out Emily, it gives me the creeps, and I don't need any more competition." 

" Competition, Darlins' only been back 48 hours, how many hearts did she set afire?"  

" Who knows, counting the cop next door making eyes at her, and my brother, I have two so far." 

" The Prince." Luke puts his glass down with a grimace; step-daughter-in-law wasn't nearly as appetizing as daughter-in-law. " I thought he was corrupting the model." 

" They broke up." 

" Well then you just have to brand the girl, don't you screw this up." 

" What do you suggest, I've tried being subtle, but Em's just ignoring all my hints."

" That's your problem, Spencer's aren't subtle you're probably confusing the poor girl." Luke motions for his son to come closer. " What you need to do is be yourself, Darlin' can't be fooled by your tired lines and come ons, she's part Quartermaine she knows bull when she sees it. " " If you want to get Emily you need to be Lucky."   

~~~

I bet you guys want to know what happened when Sonny and Taggert talked, while keep guessing, because you won't find out for several chapters. 

Also people having been trying to guess Emily's stalker, and I got to tell you it's not her father or and ex-boyfriend, but I'm a little surprised that no one guessed Helena Cassadine, (it's not her), but I'm still a little surprised. 


	9. Chapter 9

~@~@ Complicated Ch. 9

I disclaim

~~~

Jagger walked into the elevator at the Precinct and didn't even try to bite back his groan, at the brown haired woman standing in the corner." You're kidding, don't you have an office?" 

" Yes, it's quite nice, but since the PCPD keep bringing in my clients, I keep coming back." 

": We keep arresting your clients cause they keep breaking the law."

" Really what law did Carlos break, on let me guess." Emily leaned against the wall deep in thought,   " Coming home during rush hour, no… uh breaking and entering uh no… He lived there, oh I got it being a two time loser in a bad part of town." 

" I admit that Harris jumped the gun, but…" 

" He arrested my client with no probable cause, I could sue the department for millions, and you say he jumped the gun, he jumped the damn artillery." 

Jagger glanced at her in surprise, somehow he never guessed that Emily was someone that used words like Damn or even hell, she looked like an angel, and from everything he heard she practically was one. " Oh come on you and I both know that even know we didn't have 'probable cause', we had probable cause." 

" Did you think about that before you say it." She turns and catches his eyes as she shook her head, laughing slightly. " Cause it didn't sound well thought out."

" I mean that you were right, he got picked up because of his priors, which is very good reason to suspect him." 

" You can't hold someone's past against them, I mean come on, I'm not the same person I was in my police file." 

" Got a point there." He muttered lowly not catching the gleam in her eyes.

" I KNEW IT."  Emily pushed herself off the wall, and faced him a satisfied smirk settled firmly on her face. " I knew you read my file." 

" I was checking into the kind of lawyer you were."  Jagger paled at the sight, she looked liked a prize fighter, waiting for the first punch to be thrown so that she clobber you with her expertise, and he knew he was her opponent. " I…

" You checked my field, as soon as Taggert told you I was Jason's sister." She took a step closer and titled her head, lowering her voices making it sound nice and comforting." Isn't that right?" 

" Yes." He jerked backed as if she hit him, she was good, and she was also very attractive, and standing only about three inches away from him in an empty elevator. 

SREEEEECH 

The sound was followed by a sudden jerk in the elevator that sent Emily tumbling into Jagger's arms, just as the lights went out. 

" I think we're stuck." 

~~~

James picked the lock on the door easily, he had seen the secretary leave for lunch three minutes ago, and he knew that Ms. Davis was away supervising a visitation between her son and his father, his mark was trapped in an elevator at the Precinct, which meant that he had exactly thirty-eight minutes to search her office, before the secretary returned. 

His employer was getting antsy, they didn't just want to know where Emily Quartermaine was at all times, they wanted a weakness, a way to attack her, but she didn't have any or at least none that they could use right now, without destroying their plan. 

He walked to her office door, and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked, it was in her file that she was 'trusting'.  The décor of the office fit her too, new and modern, he was busy looking at a portrait of the Port Charles skyline, when he cell phone rang. " Yes?"

" Tell me you found something I can use?" 

" Sorry no." The office was clean as a whistle, which he suspected, no personal files, or mementos, not even a family portrait. " The office is new, I guess she hasn't gotten around to decorating." 

"WELL FIND SOMETHING, SHE'S NOT PERFECT THAT HAS T BE SOEMTHING." 

" I'm sorry but there is nothing, Emily Quartermaine appears to be above reproach."

" SHE'S NOT ABOVE REPROACH, SHE IS A RECOVERING CRACK HEAD." " SHE TRIED TO FLY OFF HER ROOF, PEOPLE THAT TRY TO FLY ARE NOT ABOVE REPROACH." " I suggest you find me something, anything." 

James hung up the phone, and turned around the office one more time, catching a glimpse of something on the floor. It was a photograph, looking at where it fell, he guessed that it had been leaning against something and fell. He paused before turning it over, praying that it was something they could use, but groaned in disappointment, it was a photo of Kristian Corinthos, her newest godson, but he knew that the kid was off limits. 

He dropped back on the floor, and walked out closing her door behind him, and walking quickly through the lobby, and towards the elevator. 

The doors opened quickly, and he stepped in not looking around him, when he felt someone push against him, he looked up into the eyes of Lucky Spencer. :"Oh excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going." 

" Yeah, you should be careful." Lucky stepped back out of the compartment, and gave a weak smile." Have a nice day." He turned and began walking toward Emily's office, when he noticed that the lights were off, which meant the no one was in." So where was he coming from?" He went past the office, and   walked the length of the floor. 

He remembered Alexis Davis buying the office space, she had in true Cassadine fashion instead of just buy her office and rooms, had bought the entire floor, and if no one was in the office, then his friend didn't have an excuse for being there or more importantly looking so guilty when he been spotted.  

Lucky took out his cell phone and hit speed dial, he didn't like having to know that number, but some days it cam in handy." Jason, it's me Lucky, I think we have a problem." 

~~~

Jagger heard her words, they were stuck, but somehow that didn't really seem to matter. Especially when you consider that she was laying against his chest and not in a real hurry to move, he looked done and meet her eyes in the dark. " Looks like." 

Leaning against him, Emily realized two things, one Jagger Cates worked out a lot, and two his eyes weren't just brown, they were a dark chocolate brown the kind that you could lost in with very little provocation. " Sorry, about that." 

"That's okay." Jagger squinted in the dark, and tried to focus. " I'll just find the emergency phone, and get us out of here. " 

" Here take this." Emily riffled through her purse and pulled out a small compact flashlight before turning it on and handing it to him.

" Thanks." He shined it on the wall, and found the phone box. " Yes, this is Detective Cates, myself and MS. Quartermaine are trapped on the elevator between the second and third floor." He paused listening to the answer. " How long do you think it'll will take?" " Thanks for nothing." 

" What did they say?" 

" They said an hour, maybe two." He hung up the phone, and brought the light over to his companion, she had taken the time settle herself on the floor looking quite comfortable. " Making yourself at home?" 

" What can I say, I know how to adapt." 

"Yeah." He dropped to the floor across from her, and handed her back the flashlight." It's a good idea to carry that, you must have been a good girl scout." 

" No, I just have overprotective men in my life, you should have seen the stuff they brought me when I left for college, stun guns, tazers, stock in a Mace company, a membership to the NRA. "

" Well they just want to make sure you're safe, I mean after…" Jagger stopped and meets her eyes; the urge to bring up Zander Smith was tempting. 

"Zander." Emily shook her head, and leaned against the wall." I know you read the file, so I know you know about him, going on say it."

" Say what?"

" Anytime someone finds out what happened, they want to ask or comment." " Going on finish your thought, after what happened with Zander. " 

" Fine, I did read your file and I read his I also have heard some things around town." " And I'm looking at you, and trying to figure out how you could end up with something like Smith. " 

" According to my shrink I'm starved for affection, but I like to think I saw the person that Zander could have been."  " I mean I'm not suppose to be hear like this, my real mother was high school English teacher, by all accounts I should still be in some community college back in Arizona, but because my mother had cancer I was adopted by the Quartermaines I'm lawyer with a prestigious law firm in Upstate New York." " I looked at Zander and saw someone who had some bad breaks and made some mistakes, and I gave him another chance." 

" Do you regret it?" 

" I can't regret anything, if I hadn't meet Zander then I wouldn't have discovered how much I love the law, or how strong I could be on my own." " I wouldn't be here." 

He nodded understanding, who knows what would have happened if his father hadn't run off or his mom hadn't died, he could have been anything, but he liked being a cop.  " So basically Smith lucked out." 

" What do you mean?"

Jagger moved closer, and ran a hand though his hair." I mean had he tried this on anyone else he would have gotten the chair, but he tried it on you, and got a beautiful loyal girlfriend out of it, he lucked out." 

" You think I'm beautiful?" 

Her eyes had turned dark brown at the question, she had taken her hair out of the French braid, and in the small shaft of light created by the flashlight, and she looked like a goddess. Of course telling her how good she really looked would get in him in trouble, but for the life of him he just didn't care. " Emily, you happen to be one of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen in my life, you put beautiful to shame." 

" Thank You." He answer left her stunned, not even as a model had she been told something like that, no one except her mother Paige had told her anything close to it. 

" No, thank you." He realized that they faces were only inches apart, but the gape was closing slowly but surely.

" For what?" 

" You'll see." That said Jagger closed the distance between them, and let his lips settle over hers. He knew that he was in over his head, but at this exact moment he nothing, except kissing Emily. 

~~~

"MORON." Bathed in the moonlight, she gazed out at the sea. Emily Quartermaine would pay for her actions." She'll have to die." 

Her manservant Alfred shivered at the tone, he knew it well. When Angel Sorel Ellis said someone was going to die, someone was going to end up dead.


	10. Chapter 10

~@~@ Complicated Ch. 10

I disclaim

~~~

She wanted to be home. She wanted to be sitting in her in her living room in her pajamas eating a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey, watching Titanic, but no she was sitting in at the bar of a very crowded Luke's waiting for Lucky.

Today was one of the worst days in her short history in Port Charles, right up there with day her they had to put Raulo to sleep. It had started off well, Alexis was in a great mood, the Carlos case seemed to be shut and close. PCPD arrested him without probable cause, and had to release him, but then a witness came forward and put him at the scene, causing them to arrest him again. And as Alexis so nicely pointed out, he was her client so she was sent back to the PCPD precinct, where she ran into Jagger or how he will always be known to her from this point on 'the jerk'.

Then she had gotten stuck in the elevator with him, for not one hour, but two, and sure they had spent the first fifteen minutes talking, and the next hour necking, but the last forty-five minutes had been spent fighting. She couldn't really remember what had been said, but the phrases like 'spoiled brat', and 'aging lothario' stuck out in her mind. " Arrogant Sonofa…."

" Hey Little Darlin'." 

" LUKE!" Leaving her anger behind she leaned over the bar and hugged her very first crush. Luke Spencer was everything that a hero looked like in her dreams, tall, blonde, handsome, and charming was it any wonder that his namesake managed to rank as her second and forth crush. " You haven't changed a bit." 

" You're flirt I look horrible, but you look like twice what ELQ's worth." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss across her knuckles. " Does Eddie know that you're loose in Port Chuckles, breaking hearts and causing a fuss?" 

Emily lowered her voice and spoke into Luke's ear." No, I overthrew the guard and ran." 

Luke faces broke into a large grin, as he slapped a hand on the bar and laughed. " See it's like I've always said, there's some Spencer in you." 

" Dad, stopping hitting on my date." 

" Ignore him, Luke if he was really interested in being my date, he wouldn't be fifteen minutes late, or have left me in the company of such a handsome man." 

Luke shook his head, and catching the look of discomfort on his son's face moved closer to whom he hoped would one day be his daughter-in-law, winking. " I'm single." 

" I'm legal." 

" Then let's skip all the small talk, and head straight for the chapel." Luke took her hand and began walking toward the door, when Lucky stepped in front of him pushing him back slightly. " Now Son, there'll be enough time later to talk to your new step-mother." 

" Okay Luke." Emily kissed his cheek laughing at the look of annoyance of Lucky's face. " We've tortured him enough, go play with your friends, and I'll handle the Luckster."

" If you say so, but the offers still out there." Giving one final wink Luke walked off toward the back. 

" I really hate it when he does that." Lucky couldn't really say what annoyed him more, the easy way that Luke flirted with women he was interested in, or the way the way they flirted back. " Do you know how damaging it is to watch that?" 

" But you love him." 

" Unfortunately." He turned and took a minute to study her unobserved; she was wearing simple white long sleeve slip neck polo, and a short navy blue skirt. " Forget about him, how are you doing this evening?" 

She though of her encounter with Jagger, before giving him a fake smile." I'm okay, you?" 

" I'm doing okay, but I have a problem." He took her hand and moved her toward a secluded table in the corner. " I was wondering if I you could help me out?" 

" Anything Lucky, you know that." Emily leaned in and took his hand, she listened half hearted, her attention focused on the dark haired man walking into the club.

" Okay it's like this, I have this friend, that I've know a really long time, like forever. Anyway lately I've noticed that this friend is pretty special to me, I mean I've always cared for them, but now it's in a different way, and I wanted to know how I should tell this friend that I'm interested in them in a different way." 

Emily snapped back to Lucky, she hadn't heard everything but knew he needed to tell someone something.  " Just tell them." 

" Emily, I like you." 

~~~

" Zander could you help me hang this?"  Liz pointed to an empty spot on the gallery wall, and turned toward her boyfriend, who leaned against the widow staring out the window. " ZANDER." 

" Yeah." He pushed himself off the wall, and took them painting form her hand, before setting himself up on the steeping stool. He placed the nail in the wall and raised the hammer to strike.

" I want this opening to go off perfectly, I 'm thinking of inviting Emily." 

Hearing his ex's name, Zander stopped mid strike. He didn't even know that Emily was back, but he supposed it would have been silly to expect Jason or the Quartermaines to inform him that she was back. " I didn't know she was back, how long is she visiting for?" 

" She's not visiting she staying, joined Alexis' firm and got herself an apartment." Liz watched him carefully, looking for residual feelings. " Amy says that the Q's are in an uproar." 

" Really why?"  He steadied the nail and began hammering again.

" Apparently the only reason Edward supported Emily's interest in the law, was because he thought she would become the company lawyer, and of course her moving out is a great disappointment." 

" Well they were always pretty protective of her." 

" Yeah, how do you feel about that?" 

" Not my family, they can be as anal as they want." 

" Zander, I meant about Emily returning?" 

" I don't know, it's not like we ended things as friends, I guess one more person in this town disliking me is okay, as long as they don't start stoning me." 

" Zander, you know what I mean?" 

 He dropped his head against the wall; he didn't understand why she always had to question his feelings, and their relationship. They both knew that theirs was the greatest romance, they were together because simply put Liz needed someone and he needed to be needed. " Liz not now." 

" I'm just trying see if what I'm competing with?" 

" You're not competing with anyone, and certainly not Emily." ' But only because Emily probably still hates me.' He stepped down form the stool, and pulled her in his arms. " I'm with you, there is no one else." 

"Good, I don't want to lose you." 

~~~

A.J. walked toward Kelley's quickly, Courtney had been putting him off all week, but tonight he would get answers. He stopped outside the door, and looked through the window, she was breathtaking. After two years, he still couldn't believe how he lucked out, what started as revenge ended in love, and he couldn't be happier. He put his hand on the door ready to open it, when another person entered his line of vision. " Jason." 

He still hated the 'golden boy', it never ceased to amaze him how no matter what Jason did, he still remained the family favorite. However what annoyed him currently was the friendship that he shared with his wife, sadly Courtney, like his little sister, felt that Jason was misunderstood, ' a sensitive soul that keep his feeling under wrap'. 

Stepping back form the door he watch the tow talk, he hadn't ever seen Jason Morgan smile, but he appeared to be doing it now, and not only that but Courtney was also smiling, something he hadn't seen her do since before the miscarriage. They were standing close to each other, too close for his comfort, and even when they weren't talking it looked like they were communicating.

A.J. turned away from the scene, he could feel her slipping away from him and he'd be damned if he lost her, and would died before her lost her to Jason. " This time you won't win." 

~~~

" What?" The simple phrase brought Emily crashing back into the conversation. 

" Emily Ann Bowen Quartermaine, I. Like. You." 

" I'm guessing that you mean in a romantic sense, and not the 'hey buddy, pal o' mine' kind of way." 

" Yes, I've been trying to find a way to tell you for a while." 

" Lucky I…" She closed her mouth, once again she could think of nothing that quite grasped the situation. 

" Now hold on, and let me state my case. I've been thinking about this for a while honestly since Liz and I broke up. See she was angry and yelling, and she said 'not everyone can be like Emily', and she was right ever since my mom lied to me all those years ago about Nikolas, I had a vision in my head of what the woman I wanted to be with was like. She was honest, loyal, funny, and had a sense of adventure, and all those things I said you are, except you're more, you're Em. You've know me forever, all my greatest and worst moments and you still love me, but what really got me was when I saw you at the hotel the other night." He picked up her hand and brought it to his heart. " Do you know what happened that night?" Emily could only nod. " Until, then I thought it was all theoretical, sure on paper you seem like my perfect women, but in reality it might not work, but I saw you in the lobby and all I thought was. Wow, I do anything to be able to kiss her right now."   

" Lucky…." 

" Shh, just give me a minute." He leaned across the table, and brushed his lips against hers before settling them there firmly. 

While across the bar Jagger Cates and another man watched the scene with very different reactions. Jagger's was one of fury, and jealousy, as he hand tightened around his beer bottle. The other gentleman however simply smiled, almost overjoyed at the public display. 


	11. Chapter 11

Complicated Ch.11

I disclaim

Thank you for all your reviews, especially Tamara and AnyaHarris. Sorry for the delay, but I think I can get one or two more chapters up today. 

~~~

**BRRRrring**

Emily sat up from her bed, her peaceful slumber disrupted interrupted by the ring of her phone. She started at the piece of technology with distaste, and considered unplugging it, but thoughts of a family emergency forced her to pick up the receiver. " Hello." 

_" EMILY YOU AWAKE!" _

The shouting caused her to pull away from the phone, and patted her ears hopping they would calm the ringing in her head. " Shut up." 

"_EMILY IT'S ALEXIS." _

" I know who you are but why are you screaming at me?"  She waited fir, the answer and narrowed her eyes, when she heard her friend laugh." What's so funny?"

_" Nothing,_ _I got just a got a call from an Office Harris, he says that my client has been brought in again, and is asking for me." _

" So why are you calling me?" It was a stupid question she, and as soon as it left her mouth she realized it, but at 3 in the morning she didn't care how dumb she sounded. 

" Because the client is one Carlos Gomez, who if I remember correctly is your client, so I'm calling you." " Because when someone wakes me up at 2:57 am, I wake up all those responsible, so I suggest you make tracks to the Precinct and spring your client." 

" Is this your not so subtle way of punishing my impulsive nature?" 

_" YES!" " Now, I expect a full report later on today, and be careful the roads are wet." _

" Fine."  Swinging her legs out of her bed, Emily tries to adjust her eyes to the pre-dawn light. " See ya later." She hung up the phone, and began walking toward her bathroom muttering about the 'respect for office hours'.

~~

Jagger looked in the mirror and once again cursed his bad luck. Things were going okay, but only if you left out the part where he keep getting saddled with Emily Quartermaine. In the three weeks that had passed since their elevator ride, each and every time they had encountered each other, she came away the victor. From Jaywalking to Arson, the girl seemed to have the market corned on the perfect plea or precedent to get her client off, and now they were back to the man that started it all. 

Carlos Gomez had just been picked up again; this time however it was serious, this time the victim had been shot, and was now in critical condition over at Mercy. Mac Scorpio had called him personally at 2: 55 am to 'request his presence' at the scene. The only good thing about this call was that he'd finally get to see Emily without her faithful companion Lucky Spencer. 

He hand clenched at as his remembered the sight at Luke's weeks ago. He had known that she was there; even in the bar filled with people he could smell her, the French Vanilla stood out, and drew him to her. Unfortunately she had been other wise occupied, with Lucky Spencer. 

Flashback 

_All he wanted was a beer, a beer and maybe brain transplant. All he really knew was that he needed something, something to reign in his libido that was still craving Emily Quartermaine, something to remind him how inappropriate he's attraction to her was, anything to save him from caring for someone so far out of his league.  _

_He sat down at the bar, trying to get the attention of the bartender when a voice from the past stopped his movement. _

_" JAGGER CATES." _

_He turned to the voice, and smiled Luke Spencer was always entertaining. " Mr. Spencer." _

_The older man turned and looked around the room, before looking back at him, with a deadpanned expression. " You can't be speaking to me, cause I have never in my life answered to it." " Even the Judge calls me Luke." _

_" Okay, Luke." _

_" That's better, I heard you were back in town, come to beat up A.J. again." The smirk was half serious, and made Jagger wondered what Quartermaine had done to upset Spencer, but remembering how obnoxious he was when they fought, he dismissed it, he couldn't really imagine anyone that did like the guy. _

_" Nah, just here to get a new start." _

_" I also heard that you're a cop." Luke picked up a near by glass and started cleaning it, looking at the other man through his lashes as he spoke. "You're lucky I like ya, I don't usually serve Port Chuckles Finest." _

_Jagger was about to reply when the smell hit him, Vanilla, French Vanilla more accurately, she was here in this room. He zeroed in on the scent and his eyes followed, she was sitting at corner table talking to her friend Lucky, and then like a jigsaw puzzle it clicked into place. It felt strange; he hadn't really placed the Lucky from the elevator with the same kid he seen running around Kelly's with Sly Eckert, but he remembered everything about the kid now. He liked Lucky, taught to him and his cousin how to shadow box, snuck them extra cookies, even when Ruby said no. _

_Right now, he wanted to punch the kid, because right now that guy was cupping Emily's face in his hands and moving in to kiss her. _

_" Well Hot Damn."  Jagger broke his eyes away and looked at the owner, Luke had a smile that could only be seen as victorious. " That is a sight, I have waited years to see." _

_" Really?" He listened vaguely wondering why Emily, had yet to break the kiss. _

_" Yeah, I hate to tip my hand, but if things go well, I'm hoping to have Little Darlin' as my daughter-in law." _

_The comment snapped him to attention, Luke caught the startled look, and Jagger rushed to cover it." Little Darlin'?" _

_" Yeah, a little nickname I gave Emily, you know Emily Quartermaine right?" Luke tipped his head to the side thoughtfully. " I think you were still in town when she arrived, the very best of the Quartermaines, and don't you let them tell you anything else." _

_Jagger turned back to the couple, and gazed longing at the brunette as she gave her companion a small smile. " Yeah I think, I'm figuring that out on my own." _

Jagger buried the memory away, and looked around his surrounding, somehow he managed to get to the garage without even realizing it. He moved toward his car, and began unlocking the door. 

" WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR." 

Emily stood in front space number 6, and stared at the empty spot her eyes wide in horror, how did she lose a car. It wasn't like it was small, her grandfather had been insistent that she get a sturdy safe vehicle, which was how she ended up with the Blue Jeep Liberty, that was now missing form it's spot." How the hell do I explain this?" 

" Problems Emily? " 

The groan was audible, as she turned and caught his grin. " No Det. Cates I'm just staring at my empty parking space wondering what color to paint it." " Of course there's a problem, my cars missing." She took out her cell phone, but paused unsure of whom to call, when she saw a message on the display confirming that she had one new message, she pressed the center button and waiting as it called her mailbox. 

"Em, its Jason." " I tried to reach you at home, but you didn't answer, I'm calling to let you know that I'm taking your Jeep." " I got a guy that can make those improvements that we talked about, he should be done by tomorrow morning, but I'll be there early to pick you up for work anyway." " I'll see ya at six." 

Not bothering to save or delete the message, and instead just stares at the empty space. " Alexis is going to kill me." 

" Emily, do you want me to get a patrol car over here?" 

" No, Jason has it." She meets his eyes, and noticed how they narrow at her brother's name. " He getting it fixed, I must have forgotten when he told me." 

" Oh, well if you're headed to the crime scene, I could give you a ride."  

She stopped with the phone raised to her ear, already searching her brain for Jason's number. It was very tempting, not because it was just her and Jagger alone in his small car, but because it meant she wouldn't have to wake Jason or take a cab, or at least that's what she told herself." Sure, why not."  

Of course once she was seated securely in Black Thunderbird, she knew how wrong she was the small car, seemed to shrink smaller, as soon as her large companion sunk into the car. 

Seeing the look on regret on Emily's face, Jagger gave a sympathetic smile. " Cheer up Emily, it's only a twenty minute ride." 

~~~

Preview

A storm is coming to Port Charles, and some surprising couples will emerge. 

   __


	12. Chapter 12

Complicated Ch.12

I disclaim

**Special Note Everyone has pretty muched been aged. Jagger and Jason are 29, Nikolas is 26, Lucky, Liz, and Zander are 25, Leaving Emily at 24 Georgie and Maxie Jones have been aged, Maxie is 22 and Georgie is 21. 

~~~

The lightening woke him from his sleep; he shifted to sit up, and felt her move beside him. Dammit, he shook his head, angrily, he didn't understand how he keep falling for her lines, he was older, supposedly wiser, and had been trained by the very best con man he knew. So how the hell did he constantly end up in bed with Georgie Jones? Annoyed with himself, he got out of bed and began looking for his clothes.

"Lucky." The petite blond beside him muttered drowsily, rubbing her eyes. " Where are you going?" 

Lucky stopped in the middle of pulling on his jeans, and stared at the woman, with awe. " Come on Georgie, we've done this before, several times in fact, and this is the part of the night where you wake up confused and torn." He zips up his pants, and glares at her." You don't want to hurt Maxie, you don't have time for a relationship, the Spencer's and the Joneses have a horrible relationship track record." 

" Lucky, I…" She closed stared down at her comforter, not knowing what to say, everything he said was true, from her confusion right down to her excuses, but she couldn't help it. Her father's return two years ago, had set the family in an uproar, Mac and her mom were constantly trying to make their marriage work, and Maxie had rebel completely and was in and out of trouble, the only thing that remained constant was her unwavering devotion to Lucky. " I don't know what to say, you're right about all of it, and I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do." 

He watched her bottom lip quiver, and felt like a complete heel. He knew that she didn't set out to hurt him or anyone for that matter; she was just trying to keep her family together. It was time like this when he really started to hate Frisco Jones, selfishly returning to 'make amends', but only making his youngest daughter take on the role as primary care giver. She looked tired, not just physically but emotionally, like everyday was taking more and more of her, the worst part was that no one knew it but him. If you ran into a member of the Scorpio-Jones family, they'd tell you how well she was doing in school, or what a great sister she was being to Maxie, helping the single mother care for her young son, but they never mention how eyes just didn't shine like they use to, or how phony her smile seemed. " Georgie, I know you're trying, but you can't save them all?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, and picked up her hand, rubbing a small circle in the center with his thumb. 

" I can't just let them self-destruct."  She gave a small smile, thinking of her little nephew Jack, who always came to her mind first when she thought of her dysfunctional family. " Jack's confused enough, without letting their problems mess up his mind anymore." 

" Jack, is Maxie's responsibility not yours." 

" Oh, and I suppose, that you'd let Lu just destroy her life, and not raise a hand to stop it." She ripped her hand away, and pushed him away from her, standing up reaching for her rope. 

" That's different, I'm her older brother, and I have a responsibility to look out for her." Lucky grimaced, already aware that a wall was about to go up.

" So do I." She walked to her mirror, and began brushing her hair, trying to ignore the man, even as he stepped up behind her, and rested his hands around her waist. 

" No you don't, it's the other way around Maxie should be looking after you, not vice versa." He met her eyes in the mirror, and held them there." Someone other then you has to step up and try to do this, because you're falling apart." 

" I'm not." 

" You are." " We didn't make love last night Georgie, you fell asleep in my arms, and I'm betting it's the first night you've slept in months." 

" So what now I'm not fulfilling my role as your mistress, forgive me Lucky?"  She pushed herself out of his arms, and began looking for his shirt.

" Stop it, you're not my mistress, you're my friend, and I hate to see you, killing yourself over something you can't control." " I care about you, you know that." 

Georgie finds his shirt, lying haphazardly on her chair, and throws it at him, emotions she had buried coming to the surface of her face in waves. " Tell me Lucky, do you care about me as much as Emily." 

~~~

Highway 11 

" Why are we stopped?" Emily knew the question was stupid, she had heard the car rattle, and cough, and had a very good idea to why it stopped, but she was holding out for hope. 

" Because I think my car just died." Jagger tried his key again, and cursed when the engine wouldn't even catch, before he leaned forward and looked out the windshield. The sky was pitch black, and the rain pounded down them, the storm alone, would add hours to help they managed to get. Gathering up his courage he pops the hood and rushes out the door, pausing to give his guest her orders." Stay here." 

Emily looks up at he with amusement." Like I'd leave." 

Jagger wipes the rain from his face, and looks down at his engine, he couldn't imagine what could be wrong considering that he had spent the last three days off tinkering with the car, he had checked and changed everything, except…" DAMN IT." Jagger hit his palm against his head; he changed everything except the battery, because dealer told him it was new. He slammed the hood down, and looked back at Emily, who gave a small wave. She was going to kill him, Mac was going to kill him, and then Scotty would suggest he be fired. He turned away, and tries to think, their only hope was if there was enough juice to radio for help. 

" Jagger." 

Turning back, he sees Emily sticking her head out of the window. " Yeah?" 

" The radio just died." 

" DAMN." Trudging back to the car, he sank into his seat, and met her hopeful eyes. " We're stuck." 

" You're kidding." His eyes, told the story." You're not kidding." 

" It's my battery, it's dead, which means that the radio in dead, and that I can't call for help." 

Emily lets out a breath, and pulls up her purse. " Is that all?" She takes her cell phone out, and tries to dial Jason's number, but the ringing stopped abruptly, and a recorded message greeted her.

**_We're sorry, but due to inclement weather, we're unable to place your call. Thank you, for using Port Charles Cellular. _** 

" Sonovabitch." Emily clicked off the phone, and turned to Jagger, distress highlighting her face. " The phone out of service, due to the weather." 

" Okay, then we have two choices." " We can seat here, and wait for help, or we could make a run for it, there should be a cabin about ten minutes from here, I remember it from when I first lived here." 

" The old McDonald Place." She raises and eyebrow, a6t his look of astonishment. " I lived here before too." She looks outside and shakes her head." No contest we stay in the car." 

" Okay, but let me remind you, that this car would really just serve as a huge bull's-eyes lightening." As if to support his statement, the sky light up, as a bolt of lighting struck a nearby tree, cracking it in half.

Her eyes widen at the tree, now smoking just a few feet away, and turned back to Jagger, nodding." So you said ten minutes?" 

~~~

The tone of her voice made him flinch, but she had no right to be jealous. " We're not talking about Emily." 

" No, I think we should." Georgie stepped closer." How do you think Emily, would look at this scene, you know you and me together… again."   

" I don't know how she reacted, probably the same way Neil would." She steps back, and tears gather in her eyes." Don't play that game Georgie, as you've told me several times, we're not anything, but occasional bedmates." " You told me not care remember, that we weren't ever going to happen, so don't get pissed at me cause I moved on." 

" Oh and you were so insistent that we try, weren't you Lucky, what were your exact words, 'whatever', and not five minutes later you're waltzing out the hotel, with a Quartermaine."  Geogrie shut her mouth, and tried to reign in her tempter, she didn't dislike Emily, one of the only Quartermaine she could stand, but it angered her that the older woman had a chance with Lucky. Emily could see Lucky without worry about Maxie feelings, or Mac's resentment. " You must have mourned our relationship for an agonizing five minutes." 

" What relationship." Lucky dragged on his shirt, and gave a mirthless laugh. " Us falling into bed, every couple of days for sex is not a relationship." 

" Really because it sounds very similar to the relationship you had with Liz, except there aren't two guys waiting in line behind you."    

" That's good, but bitter bitch doesn't become you Georgie." Lucky buttons up his shirt and looks up meeting her clouded blue eyes." I'm done, I'm not doing this anymore, you need to step back and really look at your life, the way you're living now will send you straight to the hospital." " I'll always be here for you Georgie, but I can't watch you hurt yourself anymore." He closed the space between them, and gave her kiss on her forehead, rubbing her back. " Call me, when you get things straight." That said he walked out the bedroom door, not bothering to look back. 

~~~

Jagger closed the door, behind them and leaned against the wood door. The ten-minute run was more like twenty, and rain had started to pour harder as he and Emily had tried to navigate their way through the woods. Luckily the cabin, was better then he remember, the large one room shack, had seen better days, but it was better then setting in car waiting to be struck by lightening. " Well that was a nice run." 

Emily had sunk down on the bed, and glared at him, as she tried to drain the water out of her jacket." You were the one that suggested it." She smirked as she noticed, his heavy breathing." You sound kind of winded for a such a young guy." 

"Well we can't all be marathon runners." Jagger took off his rain soaked shirt, forgetting that he didn't put on an undershirt; he shook out shirt, and hung on a nearby chair, before turning to survey his companion. " Hopefully if we can let the car seat for a few hours, the battery will charge enough to let us radio for help. " 

Emily heard the sound, but didn't really understand the words, he was saying, she was too focused on the fact that he was shirt less and wet. Standing in front of window, with lightning eliminating the sky, he looked like something out of a romance novel, he dark hair curling on it's own, while water dripped slowly down his wash board abs. He wasn't a runner, but he definitely worked out, because the ripping muscles couldn't have any other explanation. She noticed a tattoo on his right forearm, and was wondering what the black Chinese symbol meant when she finally noticed that he wasn't talking anymore. " I'm sorry what did you say?" 

Jagger bites back a laugh, she probably wasn't even aware that she was openly checking him out. He felt like an jerk standing there enjoying her gaze, but it was nice to know that the attraction mutual. "What part did you miss?"  

" After you know…. you started speaking." She brought her head up to meet his eyes, and noticed the amusement in them. " Oh shut up." 

" What did I do?"  

" You're just standing there, smirking." Emily pushed herself off the bed, and began pacing, she felt like the walls were closing in on her, strangely enough the small thunderbird, seemed like a castle compared to the cabin. " When is help coming?" 

Jagger looked at her with concern, she acting a little erratic, he'd never seen her pace, or muttering under her breath. " Em, you okay?" 

" What?" She stopped mid stride, and glared at him. " I'm fine." 

He threw up his hands in surrender, and sat down on the bed, she had increased her pacing and, and was frequently throwing glances in his direction. "Maybe you should sit down." 

 " Maybe you should stop strutting around like a Baywatch lifeguard."  

" I should keep the wet, but see through clothes on like you did, so when we're found I'll have malaria." 

She turned on her heel and headed for straight for him, stopping just inches away form him." You listen to me Cates, and you listen good." She poked him in the chest, and narrowed her eyes. " I want you to know that I place all blame for this clearly at your door." " If you had the intelligence to buy a reliable car instead of going for the decrepit muscle machine, we'd probably be at the precinct, me getting my client off, and you getting yelled at by Mac, but because of you arrogance we're stuck here in this one room shack, with nothing but a bed, and a three legged chair." " And if you think for one minute that I'm going to let you sleep in this bed with me, then you got another think coming." " And another thing…" 

Jagger stopped the tirade the only way he knew how; he grabbed her waist and swung her onto the bed, as he towered above her balanced on his forearms. He leaned down until he was barley an inch form her mouth." What were you saying?" 

" I tell you later." Ignoring her conscience completely, she brought his head down closing the distance.

~~~

Lucky stepped out of the shower, and reached for his towel wrapping it around his waist, he walked toward his closet, pausing briefly at the phone." Don't call her Spencer, she'll be fine, she always is." Except that tonight there were tears, she had never cried before, Georgie Jones, like him had lived an unnatural childhood, and normal things like family insanity didn't faze them. He dragged on a pair of sweat pants, and sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. " Stop, Lucky it's done." 

Knock Knock 

The sounds bring him out of thoughts, not bothering for a shirt he walks across the his apartment, and drags the door open, more then a little surprised to find Georgie Jones standing in his doorstep. " Georgie." 

" Hey, I…uh…took that step back, and was wondering if we could talk." 

He didn't speak merely stepped aside, and allowed her in, shutting the door behind her. 


	13. Chapter 13

Complicated Ch.13

I disclaim

Guys, this story has taken on a life of it's own, I had thoughts of putting Georgie and Luck together when I first thought of this story, but when I outlined it I took it out, because I thought with the Courtney and Jason, that I had enough unusual couples. So no one was more shocked then me, when I began writing Friday night, and Lucky and Georgie poured onto to my screen. I'm rambling, my point is that I gone of the path I was traveling with this story, and I hope that you guys can stick with me while I try to figure out what's happening. 

Thanks Cole

~~~

PCPD 

Jagger stood outside the door of Mac's office hesitant, but designed to his fate. Emily had been right, seven hours after they're 'conversation', she did it deed, walk out of the precinct, with her client grinning behind her. He lifted his hand to knock when he heard the raised voices inside, and decided to wait before interrupting.

Mac's Office 

" This is probably the reason she keep it a secret." Felicia said as she watched her husband pace in front of the window, he face was red, and he kept reaching for his service revolver. " Look at yourself, you're fuming, and you've haven't even spoken to her yet, we're just going off a partially heard conversation."  
 

Mac stopped, and looked down at his desk, afraid to meet her eyes, some days he when he looked at her all he could see was her in Luke Spencer's arm, and right now he needed a clear head. " I have no problem with Lucky, you know that." " What does bother me is that for the past few weeks, I haven't seen Lucky no more then two feet away from Emily Quartermaine, and if you're telling me that his been seeing Georgie, cause it sounds like he either cheating on one of them or stringing them both along, and neither makes me very worried." 

" True, and that's not even getting into the whole Maxie thing." 

He sat down and grimaced, he oldest stepdaughter crush was going strong after ten years, nothing seemed to discourage. Not his engagement to Liz Webber, or his countless other girlfriends, not even her own pregnancy, and he was sure, that finding out about her crush, and her younger sister, was only going to set the girl off again. " What are the chances that she's really interested in Dillon Hornsby, not just using him to make Lucky jealous." 

" Slim and none." Felicia gave a bitter laugh." Who have thought, that we'd be wishing our child interest in one of Tracey's kids." 

" If anyone's interested in my opinion." Husband and Wife turned toward the third voice, and rolled their eyes." I for think that…

" Who cares?" Mac stared at Frisco with blatant disgust." I don't think Maxie or Georgie want you interfering in this." 

" Which was what I was about to say, they're both legal, why can't they make this decisions on their own, and I'm sure that Georgie can handle the complications this will bring, she's a very conscientious of things like this." Frisco moved form the couch, and stepped in front of Mac's desk, smiling at the way the police commissioner narrowed his eyes. 

" That's another thing." Felicia, pushed back her ex, and focused on both men. " Lucky said something, abut Georgie pushing herself, taking on too much, and not be able to sleep." Both men, remained quiet, and she nodding guessing their feelings." Yeah, I think we've all been so glad that things we're some what normal that none of us ever really stopped to consider how it happened, or who's been keeping things that way." 

" This is just great." Mac meets his wife's eyes, understands the guilt. " We've been allowing her to fix things, and the only person she could turn to was Lucky Spencer." 

" I think I should go see Georgie, let her know that I'm on her side." Frisco nodded to both, before heading out the door.

"  He got the right idea, maybe I should swing by Maxie's." Mac starts to speak, but she stops him, with a wave of her hand." Just to talk to her about Georgie, I know that if she learns about her little sister overdoing it, that she'll clean up her act." 

Mac runs a hand through his hair, before nodding." Yeah, here's to hoping." 

" I'll see you later." 

" Yeah, see ya at home." 

~~~

" EMILY!" Alexis, yelled out, as she walked into the office, it was only noon, and the office was already closed for lunch, but they was a light on under her partners door." EMILY." 

" Alexis, stop yelling." The younger woman, looked like she had a rough night, her eyes, was red, and she her hair was mussed." I'm right here, what do you need?" 

" I need to know that you're okay." Alexis stepped into the office, and paled at the sight, papers were scattered everywhere, the place looked more like her office, then her neat freak partners. " Jason and Lucky have been looking for you all morning." " The family some how got wind that you were missing, and have frantic, Edward has threatened my life no less then six times." " Where have you been?" 

Emily walked back to her chair, and sank down, turning the chair looking out the window, trying to decided how much of the truth she wanted to tell her friend." You want the truth or the version I'm giving to the family." 

" The truth…no wait… no the truth." Alexis said as she pulled up the extra chair, and stared at Emily. Being with Ned for as long as she had, she was use to the two versions of things, the second was merely invented to keep the family from flipping out and usually didn't include half of what really happened, which meant the first was going to turn her hair gray. 

" Okay, while I was gong to the crime scene when I realized my jeep was missing." 

" Why was it missing?" 

" Because Jason, took it to get it fixed, he called because he was suppose to drive me to work, so I' abut to call a cab, when Det. Cates offers me a ride, since he was going to the same place." 

" Det. Cates, that's 'the jerk', right?" 

Emily glares at the woman. " You have to sop interrupting if you want me to finish, but yes he is 'the jerk'. " " Anyway, we're on our way when his car just died, right there on highway 11, so we decided to run to a deserted cabin.

" There's a cabin out by Highway 11?" 

" Seriously shut up." Emily moved form her seat and started pacing, wishing she had just given her the Quartermaine version. " So we're in the cabin, and it happened again, except this time it REALLY happened, then we were rescued, and I got Carlos bail and came here." 

Alexis's eye followed Emily back and fourth across her office, and dropped her jaw, Emily sat down, seemingly finished with her tale." You can't stop there, you didn't tell me what happened?" 

Emily leaned over her desk and motioned for the older women to come closer. " I slept with Jagger Cates." 

She fell back into her seat, her eyes wide, but then nagging lawyer in her begged an answer. " Again?" 

~~

" Cates." 

Jagger gave a brief smile to Felicia as he passed her, and walked into his bosses office." Good morning Commissioner Scorpio." He folded his hands n front of him, and stared at the man's desk. 

" Save it, can you tell me why Carlos Gomez is out on bail?" 

" A very good lawyer."  Jagger shifted nervously, before adding. " She got the judge to believe we were targeting her client." 

Mac groaned, and shook his head; this was just another thing he didn't even need. The victim of the mugging was alive, but in a coma, and there was no telling when he would wake, that coupled with Scott Baldwin making a reelection bid, and new crime bosses making waves, and he was under heavy fire, to get someone. " Tell me the truth Cates, do you think Gomez did it?"

" Truthfully, no, the kids got a pregnant girlfriend, and a good job, I can't see him risking it all for the chump change he could get robbing people." "But I'm got evidence that links him to it, and no fancy lawyer, like Emily, is going to get me to back off until I got the mugger." 

" Miss Quartermaine, giving you problems Cates?" 

" You have no idea, sir."  Jagger shook closed his eyes, and took a deep breath; Emily was nothing but a problem with long legs. 

Mac motions for the young man to sit down, and relaxes in his chair." Look Jagger, I know I've been hard on you, I'm sorry but Emily Quartermaine and Alexis Davis are…' He looked for words, to properly describe the women. " Their good people and their great lawyers, but they try to save people that don't deserve it, and they frequently win at it, but I'm also want you to know that you have my full support." " If you're having any problems I want you to know that you can come to me, trust I know, I've been on the receiving end of several of Alexis's quick worded jabs they hurt like hell, and I know that if she half the lawyer her partner is and one one hundredth of a Quartermaine, that Emily just as dangerous is not more so. "He stands and moves around to lean against the side of his desk, giving the detective a sympathetic smile."  So come on don't think of me as your boss, but as a friend, what's going on?" 

Jagger gathered up his courage, and looked at his boss." Hypothetically, how stupid would it be to sleep with a perps lawyer?" 

Mac looked at the younger man with a blank stare, repeating the words in he head slowly to make sure he heard correctly, before broke out into a loud laughter. 

~~~

" I can't…. I have no words." Alexis stared at her partner too stunned to speak; it must be the Quartermaine in her. Not even here a full month and already embroiled in a love-triangle. Definitely a Quartermaine thing. " What are you going to do?" 

" That's why I'm telling you, so you can give advice using your years of knowledge." 

" I'm not old enough to know that answer to this." 

" Then what am I going to do, we both have several reasons why we need to forget what happened happened, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. " " Not to mention Lucky…" 

" What about Lucky?" 

Both women turned toward the third voice, and froze. Poised in doorway was Lucky Spencer. 


	14. Chapter 14

~@~@ Complicated Ch.14

I disclaim

~~

" Hi Lucky, how are you, great I'll see ya later." Alexis stood quickly, and turned a blind eye to her friend's silent pleading, as she gave Lucky a phony smile, before running out of the office. 

" Do I want to know what that was about?" 

Emily quickly shook her head. " No, just put it down to Cassadine weirdness." 

"I HEARD THAT, AND I DON'T THINK A SPENCER AND QUARTERMIANE SHOULD PASS JUDGEMNT." 

Lucky bite his lip to keep form laughing as he moved to shut the door. " She's getting strange in her old age." He took the seat Alexis vacated. " So what about me?" 

Emily fell back into her chair, and took a deep breath, she was about to say something, when she looked into his eyes, his usual laughing blue eyes, were now somber, and filled with confusion. " Forget it, we'll talk about it later, what's on your mind Luckster."

" When did you learn to read me so well?" 

" Probably years of study you, years of law school, and of course years of therapy." " Now what's going on in your head, Lucky." 

" Okay I need to tell you some stuff." " Do you remember how I told you the Frisco Jones, came back to town about two years ago?"

" Yeah, showed up at Mac' and Felicia wedding." 

" Well, him showing up sent everyone into a uproar, I mean Maxie stopped going to class and Mac and Felicia started trying to have a baby, and Georgie well she just…" 

" Lucky just say it, I understand what Georgie was going through the Q's put textbook dysfunctional to shame, I mean come one I turned to drugs to avoid the stupidity of my family." 

" That's just it Georgie didn't flinch at the stuff that was going on, she just… she just stepped in and took the role as care taker. "

" Gatekeeper.'

Lucky looked up and raised an eyebrow." Huh?"

" The person that keeps the family from imploding is called the gatekeeper." Emily watched her friend carefully, she knew he had something important on his mind, and though she couldn't exactly figure out why he was talking about Georgie Jones, she was just glad that she didn't have to talk." I'm a reserve gatekeeper, I only get involved when Ned can't clean it up, but go on."

" Well, Georgie was taking care of everyone, she as going to class, and cover for Maxie, and trying to get to know Frisco, so she was spreading herself pretty thin." " I had just been played by Elizabeth, and I was on the docks trying to clear my head.

Flashback 

_18 months ago_

_Lucky looked at the Port Charles River, and held his jealousy in place. The water had it so easy; no women that needed space to interrupt its life, just the fish and boats occasionally passing through. He picked up a pebble form a near by rock garden and throw it with all his strength, feeling monetarily better having released the building aggression._

_" Watch it Spencer, that rock didn't do anything to you."   Lucky turned away from the dock, and followed the voice, Georgie Jones, stood on the top step shaking her head at him. " Show a little respect to mother nature." _

_" Hey Georgie." Lucky smiled at the small blonde, only nineteen, and already the exact image of her mother." Sorry just trying to find some peace." _

_She smiled, came down the steps, falling onto the bench, and motioning him over. " Yeah I heard about Liz, I'm sorry."_

_" How'd you know?"_

_" Maxie, she was doing a little dance about it this morning, which was pretty funny considering she's seven months pregnant, but you should stay clear of her anyway." The brief smile falls from her face. " I don't need another scene, I got finals this week." _

_Lucky took a minute to study the girl beside him, she looked okay, but the looking closer he realized that her smile was phony, and her eyes were clouded. The look was very familiar to him, it was a standard 'family' look, he himself had that look for the first tow years that he knew Nikolas." Things not going well?" He gave a sideway glance that spoke of understanding. _

_" That's an understatement." " Maxie refuses to tell anyone who the father of her baby is, Mac says he won't help support her is she doesn't go back to school, My dad is in no position to help, but keeps throwing his opinions, which only upsets my mom, who by the way hates the fact that her daughters got pregnant, when she's been trying for months." " Have you ever wondered what a normal family acts like?" _

_" Normal?" Lucky looked away thoughtfully, rubbing his chin." What does this word normal mean?" _

_" It means siblings that aren't obsessed crushers or pregnant dropouts, fathers that don't tour the world for twenty years dropping in and out of your life just to cause trouble, a mother that's a role model."_

_" Ah yes, I think I've heard of those, I never actually seen one in Port Charles, but I've heard tale of them." _

_" Yeah well." She toward, and moved toward the edge of the dock." I wish I had one, this is getting…." _

_Lucky jumped at the sound of her voice, it quiver and sounded broken, he took the small woman into his arms and just held her as she cried. " It's okay Georgie, I'm here for you, and I'll always be here for you." He tightened his hands around her waist, Georgie Jones needed someone, and he was perfectly willing to take the job. _

"Lucky." Emily snapped her hands in front of her friends face." Come back to earth Luckster." 

" Where was I?" 

" You were telling me how you and Georgie became friends." 

" We're not…"

" You're not what?"

" We're more then friends."

"Oh." The pieces started to fit, now. " Lucky what exactly are you trying to tell me, that you and Georgie had fling, or…." 

" That we're still kind of together." He dropped his head, unable to meet her heartbroken eyes.

" Wow." She fell back against her desk. " Lucky this is great." 

" What?" Lucky's head snapped up, and stared at her in confusion, she didn't seem heartbroken, as much as she seemed on the verge of laughing." Did I miss something here?" 

" Yeah you did, but that's okay because I did to, but now it's coming together, and I can't believe I missed it." Emily waked back to her chair and sank back into it suddenly giddy with a new sense of freedom. " Lucky have you ever heard of transference?" He nods and she continues." I think we've been doing that, transferring the feelings we have for others onto each other." " We've hurt and been hurt by people that claim to love us, and we've been searching for some great love, and we settled on each other, but I don't love you like that, anymore then you love me like that." 

" Em…" Lucky sat up straighter in his seat, he didn't like his best friend thinking he used her, he had genuine feelings for her." That's not what happened." 

" Lucky, it is."  Emily moved back in front of her desk, taking one of his hands and kiss his knuckles."  I Love You Lucky Spencer, I have loved you since probably the first time I met you and Sly, but I'm not in love with you, and you're not in love with me, and it's okay." 

Her words finally sink in, he nods, giving a crooked smile." So we're okay, we're not breaking up we're just accepting that we're what exactly."

" Great Friends, Best friends, friends that understand each other almost too well." 

" Yeah, I'm glad I still have you in my life." Standing he pulled her into a hug, and kissed her forehead. " Dad's going to be angry, though I think he was hoping you'd become a Spencer."

" That could still happen, he did propose." Emily stepped out of his arms and headed back for her chair, when Lucky's hand stopped her." What?" 

" You never told me who I was standing in for?"  

Emily sat back down, and closed her eyes. " Jagger Cates." At her friends groan she laughed." Hey at least his on the other side of the law." 

~~~

Corinthos Morgan Coffee Warehouse 

Jason hung up the phone, and looked over at his partner. " We've got a problem." 

" What?" 

" The Shipment never made it to Puerto Rico, the ship was hijacked after it left the harbor, three of our man are dead." 

Sonny fist hit the desk, forcing the small room to almost shake with his anger. " Did we have any names?" 

" No, but I can head down there and check things out." 

" No I want you to stay here, send Paul." " Who ever is doing this, thinks we won't fight back, and their wrong." 

~~~

" It wasn't that stupid, in the sense that it wouldn't ruin your career." Mac said as he sat back in his chair." Now stupid in the sense that now you'll be dealing with Morgan and the Quartermaines, then yes and very stupid." 

Jagger nodded." I shouldn't be involved with her at all should I?" 

" As your friend I'm going to say that I can't really see a real reason not, she's attractive, intelligent, sweet, everything a man would want in a woman." " As your boss, she still is, except that you'll find yourself on opposing sided of an arguments frequently, but I bet that's already happened…" The ringing phone had Mac stopping and reaching for the receiver." Commissioner Scorpio, When did that happen…. I'll send my best." He hung up the phone and shook his head." Corinthos and Morgan's ship just returned to harbor, missing its coffee shipment, and with three bodies." 

Jagger stood, and moved toward the door." I'm on it." He paused at the opened and looked back at his boss." Thanks Mac."

" Anytime."

Jagger closed the door, and headed toward the squad room, when a body blocked his path. " Excuse me."

" No I think we should talk Det. Cates." 

Jagger looked up and held back the groan, as he met his ex-father-in-laws eye. " Scott, I'm on my way to a crime scene."

" No I've informed Det. Taggert that you're needed here." Scott stepped back, and pointed toward the hallway leading to his office." Follow me." 

~~~

Felicia turned the extra key into the door to her daughters' apartment. She had tried to call ahead, but the answering machine was picking up, but she knew that they were home, because the day care said that Maxie had already picked Jack up. She pushed open the door, and stood frozen in shock at the sight. " Oh my god, you." 

~~~

Preview: 

The father of Maxie's' baby is named, but I'm taking suggestion on who it should be.


	15. Chapter 15

@~@ Complicated Ch.15

I disclaim

** Thanks for all your suggestions, suffice to say, a certain person's email (Madpuppy78) was too good to pass up, and I hope you all enjoy this twist. 

~~~

Undisclosed Location

" Madam, someone is waiting on your private line." Alfred said as he set the tray down on the desk, before bowing graciously and leaving the room quietly.

Angel looked up from her book, and picked up the phone. " Yes?" 

" It's done." 

She noticed a quiver in his voice, and narrowed her eyes. If she had her way she wouldn't have chosen him as her partner, but she needed someone in Port Charles, and he needed revenge against Sonny, unfortunately for all his hatred of Corinthos, he also seemed to hate violence, which put a slight crimp in their plans. " It's a necessary, now what have you heard?"

" Cops swarming all over the docks, Newspaper are talking about a mob war, and Sonny is pissed." 

" Good, now don't be so weak." She hardened her voice, picturing Emily Quartermaine." To get what you want, you do all that is needed." 

" I understand my part, I just didn't think I'd end up with blood on my hands." " Murder is Sonny's thing." 

" Look I know how you feel, but we want them prepared for a war, that way they won't expect what happens, next."

" Okay, when do you arrive?" 

" Once Sonny, is withering in pain, I'll make an appearance, but you'll need to control things until then, no mistakes or screw ups." 

" I know what I'm doing." 

" Well, then I suggest you do it and not waste time talking to me." She hung up the phone and returned to her book. 

The photo album had been her mother's, full of pictures that showed happier days. Angel's fingers turned it to the last page, and let her fingers linger on the on the image of her father. A small smile on her face, there had been good times, but Emily Quartermaine had put a stop to those. " That B!@#h will pay." 

~~~

" Was there something I could help you, with Scott?" Jagger asked as he passed Scoot an entered his office, looking away when he spotted a family portrait, on the mans desk, that had Karen standing prominently by her father's side, a wide and glowing smiled adorning her face.

" That's D.A. Baldwin, Det. Cates, we have business to discuss." 

Jagger sat down in the sit across from his ex-father-in-law, and narrowed his eyes. He had never liked the man, and now he remembered exactly why, because outside of his daughters' Scott Baldwin was a pretty worthless human being, bent on achieving greatness through any means necessary, but lacking the real talent to achieve it honestly. " How can I help you…D.A. Baldwin?" 

Scott gave a slow and steady smile; that caused Jagger to squirm in his seat. " I happened to be on my way to see Commissioner Scorpio when I overheard you talking about your newest girlfriend." " Now don't get me wrong, this isn't about Karen, this about Corinthos and Morgan." 

" Sir…." 

" Hear me out first." Scott moved to stand in front of the young detective, and laid a hand on his shoulder." Emily Quartermaine is a lovely young woman, smart, talented, kind, and giving. " "So like Lila, who thinks the best of everyone that she doesn't even see that her brother and his friend are scum, I mean looked what she been exposed to thanks to them, drugs, kidnappings." " My god, the poor was drugged and put in bed with a dead body."

Jagger felt the anger rising in him, it wasn't that he didn't agree with Scott to some extent, but he knew that it was some kind of ploy, and every kind word out of the D.A. 's mouth wasn't about any genuine feeling of concern for Emily, but some ulterior motive. Reigning in his tempter, he merely nodded, before choking out some words to placate the older man " Yeah, Emily's been through a lot."

" Yes she has, and I can see that you care about her a lot." " I saw the way your hands clenched when I mentioned her, already o defend her honor." " My question is how far would you go to protect her?" 

" As far it takes." 

" Would you even protect her from herself?"

" What are you getting at?" 

" I think that Emily knows more about her brothers life then she lets on, I know how close they are, and I just can't believe that Jason would keep anything from his baby sister." 

" So, what's that got to do with me?" A creepy feeling already overriding the anger, and settling in his stomach. 

" I just want you to be … let's say extra observant, when you're with Emily, maybe you hear some things, maybe you even plant a bug." 

Jagger jaw almost hit the floor." You want me to bug Emily, so you can get the dirt on Sonny Corinthos." 

Scott gave him a pitying look, and moved to sit down behind his desk. " Sonny Corinthos is a dangerous criminal, responsible for drugs, murders, prostitution, the man is pure evil." He pulled open his desk drawer, and dropped the top two folders on his desk. " Kristina Cassadine, Lily Rivera and a unborn child, and I have some new bodies coming in tonight." " Corinthos is a killer." 

" Corinthos is a man that's very close to getting you kicked of this office."  All pretense of polite conversation, over Jagger when straight for the kill." This isn't about protecting the people this is about protecting your job." 

" Not just mine." " I have weekly meetings with the mayor, do you know the first question he always ask is?" " When is Corinthos going down?" " When are locking up Corinthos?" " My answer is always hopefully soon, but recently he's begun asking why I can't get Corinthos, I'm not going to tell him it's because Corinthos is a master criminal because he isn't, but what should I tell him?" " Maybe I'll say it's an inadequate police commissioner, or that our primary detectives are incompetent." " But rest assured, what I tell him depends greatly on your cooperation." " It'd be a shame if your new friend Mac was fired because you're unwilling to do your job." 

" You're an @sshole." Jagger stood and made his way toward the door.

" Det. Cates." When the younger man turned Scott took out the other item in his desk drawer, and tossed it to his ex-son-in-law." Just in case your conscience gets the better of you." 

Jagger opened his palm and looked down at the small listening device. It was definitely not PCPD technology, it was too new, and something told him that Scott would be the one monitoring it, shaking his head, he shut the door.

~~~

"YOU." Felecia dropped her purse on the floor and stepped further into the room. The man disentangled himself from her daughter, and begun straightening his clothes, while Maxie merely glared at her mother." You look familiar, who are you?" The man stood and extended his hand, she looked down at his hand briefly, and before taking a closer look at the man she caught groping her daughter. He was tall, at least six feet, with dirty blond hair, and green eyes, he seemed very familiar but for the life of her she couldn't place him.

" Sorry Ma'am, it has been awhile." " I'm Sly Eckert."  

The name stood out in her mind Sly Eckert, Lucky's cousin, Bill Eckert's son she saw the similarities clearly now. He was giving her hesitant smile, that she was sure was the first any man in the Spencer/Eckert family had ever given. " Nice to see you again Sly, mind telling me why you're on my daughter." 

" Yes, he does." Maxie stood up with her hands on her hip, ready to yell, when the sound of her son crying had her turning in the other direction, but a hand stopped her, on her arm.

" Can I?" Sly asked hesitantly looking in the direction of the nursery, with a wistful smile.

" Of course." Maxie stepped out of the way, and followed him, stopping just outside the door to watch.

Felicia stood behind her daughter, marveling at the entire scene. No matter who, the guy was, Maxie never let any man outside the family near her son, not even Lucky was allowed to hold him." Maxie what's going on?" 

Turning the young blond gave the standard eye roll." Come on Mom, you're a private detective, you telling me, you haven't figured it out yet." 

Now it all made sense, she had looked into Sly's eyes, and thought she knew him, because she had looked into green eyes just like his, every time, she looked at her grandson." Sly Eckert is the father." 

" Don't say it like that." Maxie closed the door softly, and motioned for her mother to follow her as she headed into the kitchen, and began fixing her son's formula.  " Sly is a great father, he's called and talked to Jack every night since he was born." 

" Maxie, I'm not judging, I just didn't know that you knew Sly like that…" " I'm just stunned, why didn't you just tell us."" Where's he been for the past eighteen months?" " What about Dillon?" " What about Lucky?" " Does Georgie know?" 

" Because then you would've started asking questions, like the ones you're asking." " No, Georgie doesn't know, if she knew, you would have known." " Dillon could care less, he's only seeing me to annoy his family, which was the same reason I was seeing him, I just didn't know that you guys would encourage me to date a Quartermaine." " As for Lucky, gosh Mom I have enough problems without trying to deal with a former crush." 

" Former?" 

" Of curse former, if you didn't notice when you came in, Sly and I are really involved." 

Felicia released a breath, and gave a shaky laugh." That's wonderful, because I have some news." 

Maxie put the bottle in the microwave and turned to her mother, giving her a smile that spoke of knowledge and maturity." Is this where you tell me about Georgie and Lucky sleeping together, or do you still not know?"  

 ~~~

I know Sly Eckert is straight out of right field, but unfortunately I can't address their relationship in this fic. But never fear I am going to right a short fic about the Maxie and Sly called the 'The Wrong Blonde'


	16. Chapter 16

~Complicated Ch.16~

I disclaim

~~~

"I just tell her that I'm too old for her." Jagger stopped outside Emily's apartment door, and shook his head vigorously. " Then the question becomes why I slept with her knowing I was too old for her." " Think Cates." He needed an excuse, or something that would end things with Emily, not that things were beginning, but he needed to lose the leverage Scott had on him. He knew Scott wasn't bluffing when he said he'd give up Mac or himself to the Mayor, the guy was slimy enough to do it, and the Mayor was desperate enough for Corinthos, that he would take the head of the police commissioner, or two seemingly incompetent detectives to appease the voters. " I'm screwed."  Which was also true, because he had no doubt that Jason, kept his sister completely out of his other life to avoid instance like this, not that he would have bugged her place even if he did think Jason was stupid enough to involve his sister. 

" Do something, Jagger." He ran a shaking hand thought his hair, before he knocked on the door.

" Forget something Spencer."  

All thoughts left his brain when she opened the door. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail, and instead of her usual business suite, was an ash gray tank top, and a pair of tight navy leggings, the sweat on her brow, suggested that she had been exercising. Oh course he didn't care if she was exercising, what he wanted to know was why she was calling for Lucky Spencer." Expecting someone else?" 

"Jagger, hey what's up?" Emily asked as she hastily grabs for the towel around her neck, and begins wiping at the sweat on her forehead. " I didn't expect to hear from you…"

" What does that mean?"  Jagger pushed himself off the doorjamb, and took a defensive stand in front of her. " What did you think, I was just going to sleep with you, and then never talk to you again, because…"His tirade ended when she put two fingers to his lips to stop him from talking.

" Hi, Mrs. Lawson, how are you today?" She kept her fingers stationary to his lip, and titled her head to look at the only other occupant of their floor, the very woman that suggested the building to her, as a favor to her grandmother, who she played spades with twice a week. She was positive, that by the next game, the little old woman, was going to spill everything she just heard to her grandmother. Making the story she thought up to tell her family practically useless. " You're looking well." 

" Thank you Emily, I'll be sure to tell your grandmother, what a thoughtful young woman you are." She raised a silvery eyebrow, leaving no thought to the imagination as to what she was going to tell Lila Quartermaine. 

" Thank you, I'll see you later." Giving the smiling woman another mile and nod, she pulled the still silent Jagger into her apartment, and shut the door. "Are you mental?" " What would possess you to say something like that so loud standing outside my door, my god she's going to tell my grandmother."  " And what was that crap, about me not thinking you were going to call, what is wrong with you?" She narrowed her eyes, at his silence." Well, I'm waiting?" 

 " Don't do that." Regaining his equilibrium, Jagger straightens himself, and fires back with his own anger mounting." This isn't court, and I'm not one of your little clients or boy toys." 

" Boy toys, I have boy toys?" 

" Yeah, Spencer, and Cassadine." " I'm not one of your friends that will just stand in awe of your greatness, and be thrilled to pieces that you decided to talk to me." A thought begins forming in his head, and as her eyes turn cold, he inwardly smiles.

" You've lost your mind."

" No, I just found it again, I looking through this whole thing with my eyes wide open, and I'm on to you know now." Clearly seeing his opening to save himself and Emily, he throws out he grand plan, with a coolness he didn't know he possessed. " You're using me." 

" I'm what?" Emily watched him, in wonder he as he quickly went form confusing to downright scary, his paranoid and delusional rantings were starting to remind her of her drug using days, when for a short while she thought Foster was trying to kill her. 

" You're using me, to hook one of the brothers, the only thing I can't figure out is which brother, the blonde or the prince." He started to pacing, looking all around her apartment, anywhere but at her." I'm guessing the prince, cause I can't see anyone going through this kind of charade for Luke Spencer's son." 

Emily clenched her fist at her side, she didn't mind if he had a nervous break down in her home, people always seemed to crack around her, but attacking her friends wasn't something she was going to let him get away with, insane or not." Okay shut up, because one I'm not using you, and two back off my friends." 

Jagger closed the distance between them, standing no more then a foot between, just out of the reach of her swing, but close enough where the smell of French vanilla engulfed him. " I think you are, don't think I didn't notice how right after our little session in the elevator, that you and Spencer were going at it, at Luke's." He saw her eyes thin down to almost a straight line, and he had to bite his lip to keep form smiling in joy, at any moment she would slap him or send him on his way. " I wonder how 'Lucky' he got after our little sleep over." 

Emily resisted the strong urge to slap him, and the even stronger urge to call Jason and put out a hit on him. She wasn't that girl anymore, she wouldn't cry, or act rashly based on her tempter. She had been on the receiving end of things said in anger, and it was too painful to pass on to anyone else. She felt the tears working their way to the surface, and pushed them back." I'm sorry Jagger, I'm sorry if you feel that I'm using you, or that feelings I've shone you are false or not true, because there are as genuine as I can be after years of been screwed up in the house of Quartermaine, but I'm not using you, I've been used and it hurts like you never know." She took a deep breath and stepped away from him." Once again I'm sorry, and now if you'll excuse me I think we should both take a step back from this, before we lose any chance of us ever being friends."   

" Damn." Jagger leapt forward, and took her into his arms, cursing himself, she wasn't suppose to be understanding, no other women would have understood, but then he reminded himself grudgingly that Emily Quartermaine was like no other woman." I'm so sorry, you have nothing to apologize for, I'm just and idiot, please forget everything I said." He tightened his grip on her waist when he heard her whimper. " I know you aren't using me, and I'm so sorry for everything I've said." 

" Then why would you say it?" 

" Scott Baldwin." 

Emily pulled back and looked at him, confusion mingled with tears. " Scott?" 

 " I'll tell you later." Jagger kissed her cheek, and buried his head in her neck." Later." 

~~

James watched the scene with tears forming in his eyes, it was confusing as all hell, but it was still kind of sweet. He glanced over the clock, it was only 6:00 pm, but the boss would want an update, as soon as she could. He picked up the phone and hit the first speed dial. " I have an update ma'am."

" What's happening?" 

" She's currently in her apartment, with some cop name Jagger Cates, who she was with when we lost her yesterday." 

" Why was she with him?" 

" She didn't go into specifics, and we still can't find anything out exactly, but apparently she spent the night in a lovers tryst." 

" A LOVERS TRYST!!!" Angel threw the phone in the fireplace, not caring if James needed new instructions or not." THAT BITCH!!!" 

Angel stormed out of her study and took the nearby stair two at a time, stopping at the large door at the end of the hall, she nodded to the guard, and entered the room." It's not fair Daddy." She looked at the unmoving figure in the bed, and moved forward taking his hand in hers and caressing it. " You're laying here, unable to even blink, and the BITCH that put you here, whoring around Port Charles." " She took you form me, and she feel no remorse, she receives no punishment, it's not fair." " Those bastards treat here like she some sort of saint, instead of like the murderer she is, but don't worry Daddy." " I'll make her pay, I'll make them all pay." 


	17. Chapter 17

~Complicated Ch.17~

I disclaim

~~~

Emily leaned against the park bench, and relived her conversation with her brother. He wasn't exactly thrilled with her new relationship, but Jason being Jason, said very little and just looked disapproving. He was much more vocal about the Scott's little plan. 

She wasn't allowed to stay in her apartment tonight, because Jason had a sweeper team coming in to check for bugs, because as he said with a very unJason like look on his face. 'I trust you, and so that means I trust Jagger, but no one could make me trust Baldwin.' Of course explaining to Jagger why their quiet dinner at home was now being held at the Port Charles Hotel, was going to be tough, not as tough as trying to get a room with her Grandfather breathing down her neck, but just as time consuming. 

" Emily." 

She looked up at the sound of her name being called, and froze; standing not more then three feet away from her was the man that started it all. " Zander." 

" Liz told me you were back, how've you been?" 

" Good." It was really strange, she thought she'd hate both Zander and Elizabeth for the rest of her life, and now it seemed that she only felt that Liz, for Zander she just didn't seem to strum up enough emotion to care either way. He wasn't the deceitful friend that played with her friend's lives; he was just some guy she once dated, a little like Juan, except that him she still liked. Thinking about her first boyfriend she reminds herself that she owns him and his wife a phone call. 

" Em." 

She came back to reality to find Zander waving a hand in her face." I'm fine." 

" You sure, it seems like you left me for a little while." 

" Sorry my mind wandered." 

" To one of your cases." He gave a slight smile at her look." I hear you're a lawyer, I know how much you wanted that congratulations." 

" Thanks." A silence settled over, them, and both unwilling to break merely stared at each other, until Zander looked away.

" This is weird." 

" Not really, we use to date, and now we're trying to be civil, it's tough." 

" Just trying to be civil, I thought we were trying to be friends, at least that's what you said last time we talked, are we no longer trying that?" 

Emily looked at him closely, once upon a time, she found everything about him hard to resist. The wayward hair that keep falling in front of his eyes, the hesitant look on his face like he expected to be let down, and the most of all his voice, it always made her feel a little light headed. Now he was just a guy, cute, if he was her type, but he wasn't, and the things she knew now didn't even encourage her to seek out a friendship. " Sorry Zander, it's just too much." 

" So you have changed." 

Emily rolled her eyes, at his head nod, an anger starting to invaded her senses, what made him and his twit of a girlfriend think they knew her enough to recognize a difference in the first place." No, I haven't changed not really. I've always been this way, the things I'm doing and saying are things I've always wanted to do and say." "No you know what maybe you and Liz are right, maybe I have changed, maybe I found my backbone." " And while I got it out, let me just say, how unforgiving and hypocritical it was of you to decide that my brother didn't deserve to keep his rights to Michael, that right only belongs to Carly, and I almost sure it wasn't her idea to lock him in a meat locker, and while I know that A.J. lied and that you didn't pour vodka down his throat I also know that you where there, and that's enough to convict you in my mind." " That coupled with the fact that you didn't respect me enough to leave the business that put me in a wheelchair, cemented my resolve to get away from you, and the two instances when I thought we could be friends you also ruined." At his look of confusion, she continued." The first when you betrayed Sonny, now I know it seems ridiculous when I just condemned you for following Sonny's orders actions, but that A.J. thing I understood it was a Sonny thing to do, but your selling him out to a rival boss, who was one of Sorrel's men, one of the same men that tried to kill us showed again your lack of respect for me, it also showed your intelligence and inability to be trusted, which kind of explains the second one when you sleep with Elizabeth, and didn't bother to tell me." " Thank God, Gia decided to fill me in before I mistakenly let you in my life again in any capacity." 

" Ms. Quartermaine you okay?"  Det Taggert stepped up behind the heiress, his grin prominent. He had been watching the scene from a nearby tree, and herd the lashing the women had given her ex, and while he couldn't understand her constant loyalty to people like Corinthos, he was glad she had finally cut at least one of her idols down to size. " Smith not being a bother is he?"

" Nope, we're just getting closure." And it felt surprisingly good, she had felt a slight pang of guilt for not telling Zander, she knew the truth, but it was all out now, and she could smile with relief, she didn't have to think of him ever again. 

"Aha." Taggert steps in front of Zander ignoring him completely. " Where you on your way to see my partner?" He made a mental note to thank Joan from dispatch for filling him in on the office gossip, which was apparently right going by the blush that highlighted Emily face.

" Yes, I was." 

" Well, may I offer my services as a personal escort?" He shoved Zander out of the way, with one arm, and offered the other to Emily. 

" Why not." She placed her hand on his arm, and gave Zander a slight nod to acknowledge him, before the tall detective lead her toward the precinct." Bye Zander." 

~~~

"Cowboy." Luke looked up from his paperwork, and grinned at the sight. He son was smiling, and seemed to have a bounce in his step that he hadn't seen in a long time. " Someone in a good mood, can I ask the reason?"

" I'm in love." 

" Yeah, I know, how is my little Darlin?" 

" Yeah about me and Emily…" 

The grin faded from Luke's face, and he jumped from his seat pointing an accusing finger at his son." What'd you do?" 

" Nothing, Emily and I decided…." 

" You two decide nothing, I DECIDED long ago the way it was going to be and neither one of you will deny me my dream." The older man face changed and he eyes took on a far off look." I have it all planned out, us up at the Q Headquarter on Christmas, you and Little Darlin' bouncing little Luke Jr. on your knee, while I flirt with lovely Lila as Lulu fleeces Ned and Alan of all their money in a poker game, as Edward watches on his face all purple, with that vein popping out of his neck." He wipes a tear form his eye." It's so beautiful." 

" How, bout this dream Dad." Lucky moves to stand in front of his father, and waves a hand at an imaginary screen." Me and Georgie Jones bouncing little Luke Jr. on our knee, while Lulu corrupts Jack, and Mac AND Frisco, look on in horror." 

"Cowboy, two jack asses, do not make an Edward Quartermaine, I wanted Eddie." 

" Oh come on Dad, Edward will be outraged no matter what I do, as long as I still call his granddaughter my friend, and he will hate you forever but this way you also get to play with Frisco and Mac, and I know how you love to play with Bubba." 

" Are you telling me, I can't have Little Darlin." 

" You can, you just have to fight Jagger Cates for her."

Luke eyes widen at the name, and his shakes his head." A cop, poor Little Darlin' lowering her standards and dating one of Port Chuckles worst."   
 


	18. Chapter 18

~Complicated Ch.18~

I disclaim

~~~    

It was so clear.

If she closed her eyes, she could see her daughter. She would have been two years old, and she could see her, a little cherub face, with a dark curls, and laughing blue eyes. She could hear her laughing, and cooing, if she really concentrated, but then she opens her eyes, and all she saw was her reflection, in the window. 

She didn't have a daughter, she had lost her baby, and all she had left was a dream of what could have been.     

FLASHBACK 

_December 28, 2002 _

_Port Charles Pier_

_He was late._

_Again._

_These days A.J. was always late, he was always working or trying to set-up a meeting. He was obsessed._

_Unfortunately she had to take some of the blame, he was only working this hard to prove that he was worthy of her. The mere thought was ridiculous; she was an ex-stripper, he a recovering alcoholic that hired someone to stalk her. Of course he deserved her, they didn't have the right to inflict their dysfunctions on any one else, putting it on their baby was bad enough._

_Thinking of her unborn child she, automatically brought her hand to her stomach, A.J. was ecstatic. A chance to begin again was what A.J. called it. And it was this time, a child would be brought into their family, was going to be loved unconditionally not overshadowed by a another sibling, or abandoned by their father. _

_She shook her the thoughts of fathers away, she hadn't told Mike yet, and she was dreading it, telling him was like Sonny, and she knew he would hate the idea. She could understand I, A.J. had cost him a child, and was having more, while he and Carly struggled to have a child. Throw that in with the Quartermaines, who were sure to descend as soon as a promise of an heir was spread, and she was definitely a little hesitant, but they could all wait. _

_Because right now all she needed was A.J. walking in that door, ready to take her to her first Lamaze class. " Any time honey." She looked down at her wrist and her head dropped in defeat, he was already twenty minutes late, and the class started in fifteen minutes. Picking up her cell phone she dialed his number, and waited for the beep to leave her message. " Honey, it's me, I'm see you're running late so I just meet you there." _

_Pocketing the cell phone, she grabbed the strings on her hood, and tightened it, bracing herself for the cold. When they agreed to meet on the pier they if hadn't starting snowing, and now she wished she waited in Kelly's. She started up the stairs and down the streets toward the community center. _

_Even though it was cold, it was a beautiful night, the stars looked ten times as bright when contrasted with the snow. They made her think of the story her Dad used to tell her before he 'died', about the…." OW." The sharp pain stopped her train of thought; she grasped her midsection as the pain racked her body again. " Oh god….no." Falling to her knees, she felt the tears on her cheek, she wanted to cry for help, but he pain was unbearable._

_" HELP!" _

_" COURTNEY?" _

_She saw him thought her watery eyes, and said a silent pray of thanks. Jason Morgan was a sight to sore eyes." Jason…help…my baby." _

_Jason followed her voice, and quickened his pace at the mention of a child. He found her huddled by the old brick wall, in the fetal position, tears pouring down her face, he reached for one hand, while his other pulled out his cell phone. " Don't worry Courtney, I won't let anything happen to your baby." _

It was the only time Jason had ever broken a promise to her, but it couldn't be help. 

_'Some pregnancies never reach full term.' _ 

The doctor had told her that with extreme caution, probably afraid of Jason, who didn't leave her side, not when they ambulance arrived, or even when the doctor told him to leave. He had been by her side right up until A.J. arrived, the next morning. It was the first night she had truly understood, why people had seemed to favor Jason over him. It wasn't because he was the 'golden boy', it's because he was dependable, and trustworthy. 

Although it sounded bad, she had to admit it was one of the reasons she loved him, he was her heart her soul. She didn't need to speak when she was with him; he just seemed to know what ever she needed to say. His was her other half.

" Court." 

Unfortunately her legal half was still present. " A.J." She didn't even try to hide the distance from her voice; she no longer cared if he felt hurt, she had spent too much time focusing solely on him.

" What's wrong?" 

She turned away from the window, and glared at him. 'What's wrong?', he didn't know. How could he not know, his daughter would have been two years old today, and he didn't know what was wrong, but what else was new. " Nothing, A.J. I'm just peachy."

Her husband gave an expected nod, and meet her eyes." What did I do, now?" 

" Nothing, A.J." 'Nothing since the day I married you.' 

A.J. closed his eyes, and took a deep breath sometimes he didn't even know why he came home, she was never happy, or glad he was there, she just ignore him, unless she wanted to fight. The only time she showed him any affection was when they were in public, and that was only so no one else would know of the mistake she made. " It always nothing Courtney, except that it's really something, isn't it?" " Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" 

" You're really dense, you know that." She turned away picking up a glass of water, hoping to sooth her frazzled nerves. " Check a calendar." 

A.J.'s lifted his arm, and pressed the date key on his watch. June 7. 'Dammit. " Courtney it's two years, don't you think you be over this by now."

The glass of water Courtney was lifting to her mouth fell from her hand, shattering on the wooden floors. She felt the flash of hatred deep inside her, and for once felt like she was truly Sonny Corinthos little sister, she could cheerfully kill him. "GET OVER IT." " My daughter died, your daughter died, a part of you, and you can just GET OVER IT." " No wonder Carly wants you no one near Michael, you're not capable of a parental emotion." 

It took al his strength to remain in his spot, and not to grab her. 'She's angry A.J., her father and Sonny have been working over time to turn her against you, just let it go.' " I know you don't mean that Courtney, and you know I miss her too, I just think … that we should try to get past this." 

" I can't." Courtney said it with a certain finality, she was truly done, she couldn't get past losing he baby, and nothing A.J. said would change it, everything about him, about their life, reminded her of what she lost, and she was no longer willing to live in a cemetery." I'm through." 

The sound of her voice as she said the words, brought his head up, it was there, in her eyes, she was leaving him. " Courtney…." 

" Too late, A.J., its just too late." She quickly brushed past him, grabbing her purse as she walked through the door, and toward her future. 


	19. Chapter 19

~Complicated Ch.19~

I disclaim

*** Sorry for the lack of updates, this fic has been giving me problems ever since I put Lucky with Georgie, but a good friend (Tamara) gave me some great advice, and I back to writing.

~~~    

" Jason." 

" Lucky." 

The men stood only a foot apart, but it seemed like miles, from a distance they looked like mortal enemies, and in a sense they were. Jealousy and too many male hormones had long buried a once great friendship; the only thing that kept them civil was their love of Emily. The love that brought them to the deserted section of the park, during a time when most people where at work.

" Where's Emily, I've tried to call her but all I get is her voicemail. " 

Jason rolled his eyes." She and JAGGER are at the Port Charles Hotel, I'm having someone sweep her place for bugs." His jaw was so tight, he was surprised, he could get the words out at all, and rolled his shoulders, as the intense dislike of Cates, passed through his body.

Lucky took it all in, and began laughing." Geez, you say his name like it's a cuss word, don't like your sister dating a cop?" 

" I' don't' mind cops."

" Then why? You're usually are neutral." 

" Jason hated him." 

Lucky raised an eyebrow, and shook his head." You're speaking of yourself in the third person, now you need an ego drop man." 

" Jason Quartermaine hated him." " And it wasn't just about some girl, there was a deeper hatred for this guy, and I'm going to trust that." The younger man nodded." But you don't like him either, so what's your reason?' 

" He's not good enough for Emily." 

" Neither are you." Again Lucky nodded, pleased that his point came across Jason went to the business at hand." Now tell me about his guy you saw outside their offices." 

" He was average height, average wait, with brown hair, and a black suit, looked like an IRS agent." 

" How do you know he wasn't a client or associate?" 

" Because the he was leaving the offices, and they were closed for lunch, I was only there to see if Emily was in, and after I called you I checked, the office was locked up tight." " He means trouble, my Spencer senses were tingling." 

Jason gave an audible groan. Spencer senses always meant trouble, and not the trouble the Spencer's talked about, after dealing with Carly, he knew for sure that there was trouble, but they would be twice as much when anyone with Spencer DNA got involved. " Cool it, it's probably just one Baldwin's' people." 

" Why would Scott Baldwin have people on Emily?" 

" Because he wants info on me and Sonny, he already tried to pressure Jagger into bugging Emily's apartment." 

" I know people think you're brain dead, but how stupid would you be to tell Emily things about your work." 

Jason merely shrugged, that was exactly what Baldwin probably thought." Well Baldwin's stupid, he's constantly adding one and one and get eight to ten." 

:" So Jagger's on our side?" 

" He told Emily, knowing she'd tell me, so maybe, but don't go thinking because of the we trust him." " I'm watching him, and one wrong move and …" 

Lucky nodded, and clenched his fist." He'll need more then Emily to keep us from getting him." 

~~~

" Not to sound like a kept man, but shouldn't we be in a better room." Jagger fell back against the pillow, and checked out the room. It was nice, meeting the Port Charles Hotel standards, but it was definitely snug, and he would bet his entire salary that the 4 by 4 window gave a perfect view of the alley." Doesn't your family own this hotel?" 

Emily took her eyes; off him look enough to try to answer his question. " Sorry we're undercover." She climbed on the bed and felt beside him, kissing his bare shoulder. " Usually I would have a suite, but to keep the family form ambushing me, I' here under an alias, we need to stay off Q radar." 

" Undercover." Jagger pulled away slightly, and gave her an offended look." Are you ashamed of me?" 

" God no, I 'm most definitely not ashamed of you, but I'm ashamed of my family or at least more then I think is normal." 

" They can be that bad." The only member's he had really met where Alan and Monica, and the only time he saw them act of character was when Alan confronted him about Karen, but he was sure that was a rare occurrence. But he rethought it when Emily jumped back and began vigorously shaking her head.

" They tried to have Juan deported, they did have Zander arrested on several occasions." She stood, and began counting on her hand." My mother once bribed one of A.J. fiancée, just last year my father beat up of Skye's dates, A.J. has no qualms with filing false police reports, Skye actions really depend on her sobriety, and Grandfather…oh god… you can be sure that the only thing Grandfather won't do is the RIGHT thing." " The most dangerous thing for my family is information, once they have it, it's battlefield." 

" But you're Grandmother knows."

 " Please let's not get into that, I blushed through the entire conversation, besides Grandmother is different." " She supports me as long as I'm no hurting myself, she believes in true love, and free will." " The rest believe they know better, and use blackmail and manipulation to get their way." 

"  I think the last thing we need, is my family involved." 

Jagger nodded, and tugged her arm until she fell back down beside him on the bed, rolling her under him, letting his lip hover inches from her." I think you're right." He was about to kiss her, when a loud and disturbing knocking began.

Knock knock 

_" EMILY BOWEN-QUARTERMIANE, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT." _

Emily felt her face grow red, as she let her head fall back against the bed, and let out a groan." You're kidding." Only Grandfather would track her down to a hotel, to badger her.

_" Emily sweetie, open up please." _

Jagger shot up, and looked back at her." Is that who I think it is?"

" You mean my father and Grandfather, then yeah." Emily threw on her robe, and motioned for him to be quiet." If we don't make a sound they might go away, and search some other rooms." She leans against the door, and is soon joined by Jagger, who was at least now wearing pants as they leaned against the door listening.

_" Do you hear anything?" _

" It's my mother." Emily looked through the peep hole, and gasped loud enough to blow their cover." They brought Ned." 

" Who?" 

" The gatekeeper." Emily tightened the belt on her robe, and ripped open the door." Okay everyone inside." 

" EM." Jagger backed up against the wall, and made a run for his shirt only to run head first into Alan Quartermaine. " Hello Dr. Quartermaine how are you?" 

Edward grabbed for his chest, and began pointing an accusing finger toward the bare-chested man." Who the devil are you?" 

" Jagger Cates." Alan and Jagger spoke at the same time, Jagger gave the doctor a small smile, but was only glared at. 

Emily shut the door loudly drawing everyone's attention back to her." What are you guys doing here?" 

Monica came forward a tense smile etched on her face." We went by your loft, to see you, and you weren't there, so…"

" So you tracked me down, did it occur to anyone to leave a message?" Her parents and Grandfather just shrugged, and looked off at different spot of the room.

" I suggested that." Ned said from his seat at the small conference table." But I was told, to shut my traitorous mouth." 

" Who cares how we came to be here, how did you young lady?" Edward motion toward the room, with disgust." Shacked up in some trashy hotel room, with this this… aging gigolo." 

Jagger dragged on his shirt, and turned toward the old man." Sir this is your hotel." 

Ned shook his head, looking at the other man sadly." Don't speak it only draws attention to you."

" Shut Up, Ned." Alan turns toward Jagger straitening to his full height, which he was pleased to notice was inches taller then the other man." I think my Father, has a good point, just what the hell are you doing in a hotel with my daughter, Cates?" The last name was said, with an explicit edge, and a hard poke to the chest.

" That's it." Emily stepped between her father and boyfriend, and glaring at each as she did so." There will be no male posturing," She turned to glare at her mother." No guilt trips," Finally narrowing her eyes as they fell on her grandfather." And you're not allowed to at all." 

" Now just a minute young lady…" 

" NO, this is my room, I'd paid for it, and no one but ME gets to talk." " You ALL are leaving." Jagger moved toward the bed, and she pulled him back, by his shirttail." Not you, them." " We will talk about this when and if, I want to, not before, the reason is simple, I am an adult and I'm no longer taking input on how to live my life." She winced at the shadow of hurt she saw pass through their eyes, but continued." I'm sorry if this is seems mean, but I'm not about to be pushed around anymore, buy anyone family included, and specifically." She walked toward the door, and opened it, they filed out quietly, but not without each giving Jagger an evil look, except for Ned, whose eye were lit with pride the entire time." I'll see you at brunch on Sunday." She ht the door on them and returned to Jagger's side, and kissed his cheek." Now where were we?"

~~~

Down in the lobby the Quartermaines said their good byes, and went off in separate direction, Edward's was the back of his limo, where he picked up the phone, and called a number he had long since forgotten." Hello, its Edward, how are things." 

_" Edward, I'm doing good." _

" Excellent, excellent." He rubbed, he chin as he gazed at the hotel thoughtfully." I was wondering when was the next time you were going to be around my neighborhood." 

_" Actually someone Carly Corinthos just called and asked if I wanted to come down." _

" Really, I hope you will, Emily's been very vocal on the subject of missing you." 

_" It's must be fate, because I was just thinking of her." _

" Then you'll come, I can have a suite made ready for you." 

_" Sure, I'll call your secretary with the dates." _

" Excellent, I'll see you then Juan." 


	20. Chapter 20

~@~@ Complicated Ch. 20

I Disclaim

~~~

Juan checked his watch, as he headed toward Sonny's penthouse. He had three hours before he had to meet Edward at the Grille for lunch, to 'talk over old times'. What a laugh, the old man never liked him, had even tried to have him deported, til the old goat realized that Puerto Rico was part of the U.S. No, the only thing Edward wanted to discuss with him was ridding Emily of her newest charity case. " Don't think that way, be positive." 

He stopped on the docks, and looked out onto the water, trying to do as he told himself, but it was useless. There was not a doubt in his mind that the new guy in Emily's life was trouble of some kind, they always were, hell even he was a runaway pickpocket when they met. Emily was a diehard optimists, she looked at a clouds, and saw rainbows. Juan smiled at his thought of her, a true diamond in the rough, she had no idea how great she really was, and how much he had missed her, their short emails and yearly birthday cards just weren't enough. 

" What the Hell are you doing back?" 

Juan turned toward the angry question, and shook his head sadly at the sight. Zander Smith, god how he hated that guy, it was just because he moved in on Emily, it was … well everything about him. His hair, his clothes, his non-existent personality, he still couldn't actually see what Emily had ever seen in him. She had said, that he and Zander were a lot alike, but he thought it was a line. " Zander, good to see you, out on parole?" 

" I asked you a question?" 

" And I ignored, you see it's none of your business why I'm here." Juan looked past, and gave a small smile to the women. " Hello Elizabeth." 

" Juan." Her voice held no emotion, but he knew she was hiding her dislike, she like most people in town never like him, but that was fine with him. Elizabeth Webber was in his opinion, a 'fair weather friend', he couldn't remember her ever helping Emily, expect for the occasion with Dead Ted fiasco, and even then he suspected she was only helping to get close to Lucky. 

" It's a pleasure to see you again." Juan noticed how, Zander took a predatory step toward her, and became intrigued. " I don't remember you liking Zander, strange that you'd be spending time with him." 

 "Things have changed, since you were last here Santiago."  Zander's face tightened, and he put an arm around Liz's shoulders, daring the other man to speak.

" Oh my." The puzzle snapped together in his head, causing Juan to laugh out loud." You two, oh man, her ex and her best friend, well not her best friend, that was always Lucky, but still this must have been tough for her to swallow, I bet she didn't speak to you for weeks after you told her." The pair looked away, and the other man laughed again even louder then the first time." You're kidding, you didn't tell her, you let her find out on her own?" " That's a mistake, Emily doesn't do lies well, and omission is the biggest lie in her book, I bet she hates both of you know, right?" 

" That's not true." Elizabeth sputtered, but Juan cut her off with a look.

" Please, I know you liked to believe that I didn't know Emily at all, but I do know her well enough to know that something's are just beyond scared to her, and love is one of them, when you abuse her love she cuts ya dead, like you never existed in her life." 

" Like she did to you, after you constantly cheated on her." 

Rolling his eyes, he chuckled to himself." Okay, one it wasn't constantly, I don't want to sound like Ross, but we were on a break so the girl on the couch didn't count, and two Emily forgave me a long time ago, and in fact…" Juan stopped when he heard the faint ringing of his cell phone, he gave quickly turned it on, and smiled at the couple." Hey Em, I was just thinking about you." He listened intently, enjoying the look of pain on Zander's face as he did so. " Well, because I'm standing on the docks where we first kissed getting misty eyed." " I think to get that information, you're going to have to buy me breakfast?" " Great meet you there in twenty." He hung up the phone, and let a blinding smile slide across his face." Well, it's been fun catching up, I'd invite you to breakfast, but…Hell who I'm kidding I don't like either one of you people." That said, he gave the stunned pair a nod, and headed off toward Kelley's.

~~~

" I don't even know why I'm meeting you." Taggert looked at the other man with barely contained disgust.

" Because, you know that no matter what goes down between us, I'm better then what's trying to move in here." 

Marcus rubbed his head, and glared. " Only slightly." 

" Slightly?" The other man's laugh was mirthless." This guy been here for sneaking around for four months, and the crime rate has doubled, and neither you and PCPD nor myself and Jason can handle this on our own. " " Besides what are you upset about, it's not like you won't try to use this against me later on, and I'm expecting it, so once we get rid of this guy you can go back to harassing me." 

" I'm holding you to that, now what do you know about this boat thing?" 

" I know that the most dangerous thing on board was an antique musket, and that everything was fine, when they stopped at the Port Authority, which means…"

" That whoever killed them either snuck on when the boat was docked, or was already part of the original crew and was a rat." 

" They got on during when they docked, I talked to my man, he eight men, and we got eight men in the morgue."

" And I don't suppose I can get the name of this man?" 

" Nice try, and no, you can't." " I got people asking questions, and I have no leads so far, but I be in touch when I get something." 

" I'll be waiting with baited breath." Taggert said as he rolled his eyes, and walked away from the other man.

" Have a nice day, detective." Sonny said watching his temporary partner, walk back toward his squad car. If he and Taggert didn't stop this person soon, Port Charles was in for a world of hurt.  

~~~

Somewhere over New York

Angel waited impatiently as the phone rung, when her partner finally picked up, she didn't mince words." Be at the Caves in a hour, and make sure you're not followed." She hung, and looked out at the city below her, a small smile touching he lips in a few days, the entire city would be hers, and Emily Quartermaine would be dead. " It's going to a be a good week." 

~~~

" Juan Santiago, it's been too long." Emily leaned down, and kissed his cheeked, before taking the seat in front of him.

" Emily, you look wow…" " I don't even know what to say." 

 " 'Hi Emily' works for me." 

" Hi Emily, you do really look great." 

" So do you." And he did, the cute boy she once loved, had developed nicely into a handsome man," I hear congratulations are in order, up for three Latin Grammy's?" 

" It's four, but there's no need to keep count." He said as he looked down hand and blew on his nails, buffing them on his leather duster.  

" Jerk, still conceited I see." Emily balled up a napkin and threw it at him.

" Hey." Juan held up his hands in mock surrender." A beautiful women once told me to believe in myself no matter what, I'm just doing like she told me." 

" She was wrong." 

" Nope, she was never wrong, too trusting maybe, but never wrong." 

" Okay Juanito, tell me what's up?" She nodded at him, picking up on his tone; it was his ' I know better' tone that she hated when they were dating. 

" I was invited by your grandfather." He chuckled, when she dropped her head to the table, and groaned out loud, scarring off the waitress that had been heading toward them." Yeah, that's what I thought, but he was so convincing, I didn't know you missed me so much, Em." 

" He said that, that I mentioned missing you." Why hadn't she seen it before, her grandfather had been to accommodating, when she kicked him out the other day, barley even putting up a fight, and now she saw why. He had already worked up a back up plan. " Did he tell you anything else?" 

" Nope, but trust me when I saw the Edward Quartermaine on my caller id, I knew he was plotting, and I knew I was your only hope." 

" So, you dropped everything, and came to warn me." 

" Well, not everything, Carmen is staying in the city." 

" Juan, how are you suppose to steal me away when your wife is an hour away."

"  Hey, Carmen only wants to watch us get him, I told her some of my favorite Edward stories, and she thinks it would serve him right to be one upped." " Come to think of it, she could help, how about vicious love triangle, maybe a cat fight or…. Oh mud wrestling." Juan face took on a trans like stature, as if he could see the scene in his head.

" Pervert." 

" Sorry, there are just some things that draw an automatic picture in your head, cat fight is one of them, if it makes you feel better you were winning." 

" It doesn't, I can't believe Carmen fell for you, she seemed like such an intelligent woman." He shrugged his shoulders, and gave her his usual ' women can't help it' look. " I will however take you up on your offer, to get Grandfather, he know for three days, and his already manipulating, I told Jagger this would happen." 

Juan head snapped up, and a smirk tugged at his lips." Jagger? He's names Jagger, no wonder Edward can't stand him, he doesn't even have a real name, what is he a porn star?" 

" No, although he could do that too." She smiled when his smirk fell to be replaced by a look of disgust and embarrassment." He's a cop, in fact he's Taggert's partner."

" Oh please, like that makes him a better person, Taggert has questionable taste in people too, after all he took me in."  Juan leaned in closer, and motioned for his ex to do the same." I'm playing at Carly's new club, tomorrow night, you show up with 'Jagger', and we'll play it by ear." 

" Perfect." 

Juan stood, and pulled out her chair as she did the same, and leaned over to hug her, and kiss her cheek." I'm glad you're okay." 

" Ditto." Emily looked past him, and granted a smile to the two blond men enter." Hey Guys."

Juan followed her gaze, and felt his jaw tense." Spencer, Eckert." 

" Santiago." Sly and Lucky said giving the other man a condescending nod. 

" I see you later Em." He dropped some money on the table, and kissed her cheek again, before pushing past the duo at the door.

Emily retook her sets, and shook her head, when Sly and Lucky sat down beside her she stared at them perplexed before asking about a situation the had plagued her. " You know they are about ten men in my life that I love dearly, and yet no of them can seem to stand the other's, will there ever be a time when you can all just get along?" 

Sly and Lucky took no time at all in answering." No." 

~~~

Coming Soon:

The Original Musketeers get together again.

Angels' partner is reveal.

An evil plan begins.

***Okay guys the story is starting to wind down, as always I will leave room for a sequel, but no guarantees.


	21. Chapter 21

~~ Complicated Ch. 21

I Disclaim

Emily rolled her eyes, but nodded. She knew it was true, on a holiday to please Lila; the Quartermaine males would fake politeness to Sly, Lucky and Nikolas, or even Juan or Jagger. But there was no way that Juan would ever get along with Jason or her best friends, and she was too afraid of Jagger's reaction to bring them up.

It was all about understanding. Most men could never understand her relationship with her male friends, Juan and Zander certainly couldn't. While she couldn't understand how they didn't all get along, it wasn't like they were polar opposites of each other, if nothing else all the men in her life could at least bond of protecting her. Of course that was pointless, while they all agreed she needed to be protected that all have different ways of doing it.

" So how are my top two favorite Spencer's?"

Lucky glared at his cousin, before he leaned across the table and lowered his voice. " Sly is the father of Maxie's baby." He waited for a stunned reaction, but saw none, which meant one thing. " When did you find out?"

" Same time he found out, when you told us at Thanksgiving that year." Emily put up her hand to halt his protest. " It wasn't my secret to tell, this is about Maxie and Sly, and 'their' son, I'm just a friend, who technically should be a godmother," She let her gaze swing to her ex before going back to Lucky." but I understand that an ex-girlfriend isn't exactly the model god mother, so I let it go, you should too."

" Let it go, you know that for the past few years people have been thinking this kid is mine."

" But he isn't, Jack's my son." Sly said quietly, he looked at his cousin, and challenged him with his eyes. " Jack is my son, Maxie's' my woman, and you're with Georgie so why are you angry?"

" Boys."

" I'm angry because you didn't trust me with this, and I'd like to know why?" " Why after everything our families have done to us with lies and half truths, you would let your son be brought up in one, without part of his family there to love him."

" Guys." Emily said louder, trying to stop the fight before it got too much momentum, when dealing Sly and Lucky there was always the possibility of violence.

" My son wasn't brought up in a lye, he knows who I am, and this is the very reason I didn't tell you. You and Aunt Bobbie and Luke would have descended on Maxie, and she wasn't ready for that, we did this our way, and I'm not apologizing for it."

" So it better it be hidden, like a dirty little secret no one needs to know about."

" SLY. ."

Sly set his jaw, and stood quickly, he wasn't surprised when his cousin repeated the gesture and met him nose to nose." It's not a secret, it was private, I don't care who knows and Maxie feels the same." To reiterate his point he moved to the center of the diner. " I SLYVESTER WILLAIM ECKERT FATHERED MARIA MAXMILLIAN JONES' SON JACKSON WILLIAM JONES!!!!"

The patrons looked at him with surprise and shock, but none seemed sure what to say. " You did what!?!?"

Emily looked toward the door the same time as Lucky and Sly, just in time to catch the look of unmasked fury on Frisco Jones face, right before he launched himself at the his grandson's father. Leaving Emily just enough time to hit the speed dial on her cell phone. " Hey Jagger I'm going to be late for dinner, so don't head over to the Mansion without me." She looked over as Lucky tried along with another customer to pull Maxie's father off her friend, before answering his question. " Oh I'm just taking on a new client, nothing bad first degree assault at best."

Angel looked at her assembled group proudly. They weren't brightest at what they did, but they were willing to die for her, and that she respected them." Tomorrow is the night Carly Corinthos club is opening tomorrow night, all of Port Charles will be in attendance, and by the end of the night, I will be the new head of the Port Charles territory." She sat down behind the large oak desk, in her fathers' old den, and nodded to Max." The Plan?"

" At approximately 8:00 pm, one of our contacts will plant some cocaine on Jason Morgan, and then place an

anonyms phone to Lt. Taggert, Morgan should be in custody by 8:30."

" Good, next?" The men beside Max, Bruno stepped forward. " At the same time, our man Morrison, will shut down the computers at the Port Charles Police Precinct, making it impossible for Morgan to be processed, while Judge Alton, is made indisposed and unavailable to sit for a hearing."

" Next." She turned her head, and

motioned to the man in the corner. James moved off the book case and looked directly at his employer as he spoke.

" A car following Sonny Corinthos on his way to the precinct, will be ambushed, killing everyone, but Mr. Corinthos himself, who will be brought here."

" And?"

Max retook the floor, and continued with his orders." At 9: 00 pm, after Juan Santiago's' first set is completed, a group masked gunmen will enter Carly Corinthos Club, and hold all those in attendance hostage, during negation with Police Emily Quartermaine, Carly Corinthos, and Alexis Davis will be killed."

" And finally?"

" Once word reaches the police station that Ms. Quartermaine and Mrs. Corinthos have been killed, Morgan will make a break for it, and in the ensuing battle, will be fatally wounded." Bruno finished, and held back the flinch at the look of satisfaction on his bosses' face.

" Good, now gentlemen that is the plan, those that deviated from it, will die." The smile that crossed her face, was all ice, it showed just how heartless, and cold she had become, as she stood, showing the nine millimeter gun in her hand to the group of men, as she made her way to the door. " Don't fail me."

" _I know you're a good person." _The words played in his head, like a record stuck on a groove. He could see her smiling at him telling that, entreating him to believe. How much she believed in him, and just wanted him to be happy. All Emily wanted was for him to be happy.

" _Don't let them play you, some people need to be taken down." _The other mantra, popped up every now and then. This one was said behind a devious look, and a sly grin. Skye believed in revenge and payback, that no one that wronged you, should be allow to live happily until they favor was returned tenfold. Skye at least would be proud of him.

He understood that his actions, could cost him Emily, but that was only if she found out and he had taken special care to hide all evidence of his involvement. And even if she did find out, he would just have to deal with it, it wasn't like they were close anymore, a few phone calls every now and then, and cards on the holidays, she spent more time with Lucky Spencer then she did with him. Besides this was about his family, Michael and Courtney belonged with him, not Jason or Sonny. He would show them, he wasn't going to be the family loser any more, when all this was over Alan James Quartermaine Jr. would stand tall as the victor, and no was going to stop him.

" Good evening A.J."

A.J. turned and meet her cold eyes. " Hello Angel, everything set?"

" Yes, by this time tomorrow night, Jason and Carly will be but a memory. " He nodded, and look up at the sky, and soaked up the mid day sun. With Carly and Jason dead, and Sonny in prison, Michael and Courtney would have no one else to turn to. " Good, what do I have to do?"

" Look surprised when you get the news." Angel said mockingly, she knew once A.J. Quartermaine got the news he would indeed be shocked. Emily and Alexis weren't part of the deal, nor where her plans for Sonny, but if Junior didn't like it, he could meet his maker right along with his brain dead brother, and whore of a sister.

" I can do that."

" I have every faith that you can." She said nodding.


	22. Chapter 22

~@~@ Complicated Ch. 22

I disclaim

*** I've decided to completely ignore the stupid thing they're doing on GH when they've made Skye a non-Quartermaine, don't get me wrong I think she and Ned are mildly entertaining, but she's better as a Quartermaine.

~~~

Emily managed to contain the smile that fought it way to the surface. God how she loved her big sister. They were times over the years when she wondered what she had done in a former life to earn the punishment of having A.J. and Skye as siblings, the antics they seemed to accomplished, on their own and together, sometimes made the mind boggle, but every now and then they managed to remind her why she loved them so. Tonight was Skye's night. 

She had called her sister early this morning, crazed out of her mind with a Quartermaine type dilemma, and begged for help. In her usual carefree manner she had said 'Don't worry about it, I've got you covered'. The statement had caused her worry,  After all Skye's  way of covering things were liable to include blackmail , murder, and most often the police; but not having much choice she just brushed it off, if Skye said she had it covered, it was covered. 

And how do you save your baby sisters' older socially unacceptable lover from a dinner/interrogation with the parents and grandparents. You bring the most socially unacceptable guy you know and unannounced your engagement, to said outcast. It was brilliant, simple and so Skye; she didn't know why she didn't see it sooner.

Emily gave Skye a small smile, and looked over at her sister's 'intended'. She was so happy she could almost kiss Coleman, the only thing stopping her was his cologne , Skye may find 'High Karate' sexy, but even from across the large table the smell was giving her a headache. 

Jagger caught the sisters shared smile, and turned back to the entertainment, for the first fifteen minutes, he had received glares from both Drs. Quartermaine and the head of the family, Edward Quartermaine, who had managed to name every important person he knew, including Mayor Justice Ward, the cousin Emily had forgotten to mention. But then the red head had showed up, with a throwback to the seventies, with everything from the tan leather jacket, to the open collared shirt and gold chain. 

At first Alan and Edward had stared at them both  looking confused as if they were unsure of who they needed to attack , but then his savior, appropriately named Skye, announced her engagement to the throw back, and his fate was sealed. Standing next to Coleman, he looked like a Mayflower decedent, and now he was being treated like a Kennedy. 

"So Jagger, how are things on the police force?" Lila asked from her place at the head of the table. 

"They're going fine Ma'am, except for this tough as nails attorney that keeps showing me up in front of my boss." He gave Emily a sly look, and squeezed her hand under the table, when she blushed.

"Hey." Coleman leaned forward on the table with his elbows on the edge, and nodded toward the other man. "Is your real name really Jagger?" 

"Get your elbows off the table. You ruffian." Alan pointed an accusing finger at the younger man. " And you never mind whether or not his real name or not, at least his has more then one, not to mention a decent job, and manners, which is more then I can say for you…you…LONG HAIRED HIPPY." 

Everyone in attendance stared at the doctor in amazement, if the man had grabbed his chest, he would look exactly like his father. As if realizing that very same thing, Alan abruptly stood, and ran through the doors muttering his apologies.

Edward looked at Coleman, and shook his head in disgust. "Now look what you've done, you've driven him back to pills." 

"Edward that's enough." Lila wheeled herself back from the table and gave each gentleman a small smile. "I'm sorry to have to cut this evening short, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you." 

"It was a pleasure Mrs. Quartermaine." Jagger replied as he bent to kiss her offered cheek.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the wedding doll face, save me a twirl." Coleman kissed her other cheek, and gave a sly wink, ignoring the looks he received from the others.

"I'll be sure to." "Girls, could you help to my rooms?" 

"Of course Grandmother."  Emily fell into step along side her sister as she pushed Lila wheelchair to the elevator. 

The door closing behind them was like a tomb, and the fact that Edward leaned forward and gave a feral grin. "Well now we can get down to business." 

~~~

"Well girls, it has been a very interesting evening." 

"It certainly has Grandmother." 

"Both your young men seem to have caused quite a stir." "I've never heard Alan sound so…" 

"Much like Grandfather." 

"Yeah that was a little scary." Skye gave an involuntary shudder. The thought of two Edwards was enough to have her running to the liquor cabinet. 

"Yes I'm sure your father is just as terrified by his actions as you are, but then Quartermaine men often have that reaction when they're close to losing someone they care about." "Why Edward himself looked positively shaken the first time he sounded like his father, it was right after that he brought his first Motorbike."

Emily and Skye stopped and stared at each other, in open mouth shock, the picture of Edward Quartermaine on a 'motorbike' was too insane to comprehend. Then regained their composure and continued to follow. "You girls must promise me that you'll take it easy on you father especially now."

"Why especially now, Grandmother?" Emily stopped at the door and gave Reginald a smile, as he fussed about to get Grandmother settled in bed. 

"Because your father has seen something that caused him great distress, and he's just reacting to it, without thinking clearly." 

"Reacting to what?" Skye stepped into the room, and aimed a quick look at her sister, who shook her head, also confused by their grandmothers thought process. 

"Your young men."

"Why I've brought men here before, I admit this is Emily's first, but still no big deal." Skye quickly ducked the hand that her sister aimed at her, and continued to focus on hr grandmother.

"It's a 'very big deal', these men are different from beaus we've met before, and I think your father sees it." "I know I've never seen either of you this calm and happy." As she settled in her bed, amongst her covers and motioned for them to come forward granting each one a kiss as they did so, before lying back on her bed." Goodnights Dears." 

"Goodnight Grandmother. 

~~~

"Excuse me sir?" Jagger looked at Edward questioningly, sparing a glance at Coleman, who didn't seem that surprised.

"Oh can the sirs, you hoodlum, how much?" Edward narrowed his eyes, took out his checkbook." How much for you two too leave my granddaughters alone, hmm… One million?" 

"Oh my god." Jagger stared at the patriarch in shock, while across from him Coleman, who looked to be considering the proposition.

"Is that a piece or combined?" 

"A piece." 

"Nah no deal." The shaggy head shook profusely." Skye said not to buckle for anything less then Five." 

"FIVE." Monica said chocking slightly on her wine." For Skye, no way… for Emily yes, but Skye no… she's gained and loss more husbands then I care to remember, I think we can just chance him." 

"Oh my god." Jagger repeated, still not allowing his mouth to close. He had thought Emily was just being paranoid about her family's control issue, but she was dead on. "You're actually willing to pay us to get out of Emily and Skye's lives?" 

"No….Monica was right we can risk Skye's marriage, they barely cost us anything, but you yes, Emily has potential."  Edward made eye contact with Monica, before turn fully to Jagger." Okay, 1.5 million." 

"No." 

"2." 

"No." 

"3.5" Monica jumped in, and followed her bid, with a fist to the table." And a recommendation to any police department you want." 

"Hold out, they'll go higher." 

Jagger too a sip of his wine, and shook his head, before closing his eyes, next time he thought next time he won't be so quick to think Emily's overreacting.

~~~

"Do you think what grandmother said was true?" 

Emily paused outside the door, and thought about the man she left downstairs. "Yes, definitely." 

"Oh crap." Skye fell back against the wall, and pulled her knees to her chest, as she began banging her head against the wall, muttering something. Her young sister followed, and lightly touched her shoulder." Oh damn." 

"Skye you okay?" She was used to dramatics, and over the top behavior, but the to see her sister to begin to quietly sob, and was Emily worried, Skye didn't cry, drink, swear, and threatened yes, but crying wasn't something she did, she said it made it to easy for people to hurt her. "Skye what's going on?" 

"I love him." Skye whispered quietly, barley looking at her sister." I love him." 

"We're talking about Coleman."  She said, and gave a sigh of relief when she nodded, but it quickly turned to confusion. " Skye we know you love Coleman, that's why you're marrying him right?" The question was hopeful, hopeful that Skye was in love, and that it wasn't one of her schemes or plans, that would probably get her into trouble.

"Emily I've been married four times, I stopped believing in love, after the second ex-husband left me for his true love. " She looked at her sister terrified." I can't be in love with him, not anymore then I was with Jax or Ben, or Tom, this is just one of my long infatuations that is full of good sex, and some laughs, but I'm not in love with him, do you hear me?" 

"Yes okay, Skye." Emily leaned back against the wall, and eyed her sister." It's okay to be in love with him, I'm in love with Jagger."

"Yeah, like you in love with Zander, or Juan, or Sly?" 

"No." Emily shook her head." I was even old enough to know what love really is with Juan and Zander; I know what it is now." 

"Really how?" 

"Therapy." As Skye laughs she continued." No  I'm serious, I didn't'' actually listen to my therapist, but I would start think about everything I learned , and I… wasn't who I am now, I was dreaming of happily ever afters, I thought I was going to be a model, that life was simple, I grew up." "I stop trying to fit in, I'm not Grandfather's pet, or the little girl that needs to be, if Jagger and I fell apart tomorrow, it would hurt but… I still go on, and that was part of my growing up, I became what I wanted to be... and"

"That's nice and all, but we were talking about love not your little journey of self discovery." 

Ignoring the eye roll form her sister, she went on." The point is that when you finally discover who you REALLY are, with out all the placating, giving in to what others want, once you get to that place, you can really find love, and that's how I know I love Jagger, because I know for sure I'd be this way without him.." She dusted off her dress, as she rose, and put out a hand to help Skye up." I think you know that too, now come on Grandfather is probably got his checkbook out by now." As her sister fell in step beside her, she glanced at her." How did you know about Sly?" 

Skye stopped at the stairs and laughed loudly." Em EVERYONE knew about Sly." At her sister horrified expression, she leaned in and whispered." Honey you're just not good at this secret relationships, it's quite disappointing considering that you are a Quartermaine." 

~~~

"Are you okay?"

Courtney looked over at Jason, weighting his question, was she okay? Not really but then she hadn't been for a long time, leaving A.J. hadn't really changed anything, just made the end of her marriage more permanent and real. "No." 

"He'll leave you alone; I'll make sure of it." 

The edge of his words, made her worry, she had always know what exactly Jason Morgan was, an enforcer, people who he didn't like, didn't stick around, but she didn't hate A.J. enough to put him on Jason hit list." There's no need to go that far, I'm sure he knows that I'm off limits, I don't want you to do something on account of me."

Jason looked at her surprised." I wouldn't kill him, he's my brother, and I can't." 

"But I thought you..." 

"Hated him, I do, but he's still my brother, there are too many people that love the both of us, to ever kill him." "A.J. and I we never get along, but we know enough to that we can't change who we are to each other, I don't like it, I don't like him, but I respect want I once knew we were." 

"I don't think A.J. sees it the same way." 

Jason nodded." And that's the okay, as long as he doesn't cross the line." 

"I'm just curious, what's the line?" 

"Our family, we don't acknowledge the same people with the same titles, but we still share family, and once either of us crosses that line, things are going to get difficult." 

~~~

A.J. stared at the picture, while silent tears ran down his face, it was taken so long ago, and he could hardly remember ever looking so young. It was taken long before Skye entered the picture, probably before Emily even fell into drugs. It was a picture of happier times; times he would never see again.

By this time tomorrow night, his brother would be dead. Not the brother in the picture, no that brother had died along time ago, no this brother was the one he created. 

Jason Morgan, the man that stole his child, and wife from him, that took away Emily's love. He'd die tomorrow, for that man, he could shed no tears, but for his brother he would wept, one last time.

~~~


End file.
